


Tales of D. Soul Cafe

by ijustwantacue



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Im Jaebum | JB, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Welcome to D. Soul Cafe, serving you coffee, pastries, books, and love.





	1. D. Soul Cafe

**_D.Soul Cafe. Serving since 2017._ **

It's rare for an establishment to immediately become popular right after its opening. It will take great advertising to build up a good name, not to mention its cost. But since the owner and manager of the cosy cafe is young and practically in love with books and coffee, its main products, the fact that she needs to spend an awful lot of money doesn't really bother her. Not that she actually did since the customers themselves have spread the news about the magical library cafe.

There are only a few people managing the establishment. When a customer enters, the ever happy-go-lucky cashier will greet them. Jackson was instantly hired when he greeted the manager with an enthusiastic bow. She interviewed him and found out that he doesn't really need the job but finds it fun to interact with different people so he tried to apply. She just reminded him to tone down his voice a little bit as the cafe is supposed to be a library and people are supposed to be quiet at libraries. But keep the enthusiasm. It will make a good impact to customers who forced themselves to wake up early. After that, he was given the morning schedule.

Behind the counter works Jaebum, who seems to be Jackson's opposite. The manager thought of putting him by the door to act as security guard because of his built. But Jaebum applied to be a barista. He learned making coffee professionally. It's supposed to be Jackson who will do the coffee too but the first employee doesn't know how to. While this applicant lacks the prior's cheerfulness. After a few minutes of the most formal interview she had given, the manager finally accepted the quiet barista.

Since there's already someone who would handle the drinks, the next she needs is the pastry chef. And perfect! Her brother, Bambam, loves to bake. He also has an eye for decorations. He's the one who designed the cafe's interior anyway. While the manager will work on the general settings, her little brother will handle the specifics here and there. He will bake the goods at home and just deliver them early in the morning before going to school. He would also help at the cafe during late afternoons.

Lastly, the manager hired a waitress who will clean up the hopefully only little mess that the customers will leave. She would've done it herself but she'd rather stay in her office and relax as her choice of music plays throughout day at the whole cafe. Also the reason why she needs Bambam to help in the afternoon.

Customers must pay an entrance fee of five dollars to access the library. There, they can choose a book to read for the three hours they are allowed to spend inside. The books range from best selling YA novels to classics. They will be given a cup of free coffee upon entering the lounge. The first cup is limited to five mixes namely ristretto, Americano, macchiato, cappuccino and red eye. But they can order for the other eleven mixes and the pastries at the counter for an additional fee. They can also extend their stay for only a dollar per hour. Like mentioned, the manager chooses a book quote for the day and play songs that relate to it in minimal volume, just to enhance their reading.

Aside from these unique features, the cafe is most popular for the magic it has. People can buy bookmarks as souvenir or write something on it and leave it on a book. Some were said to have found special people through it. This makes the place popular for couples who both love reading and being in the comfort of a home. The cafe also dedicated a wall for couples who will come to cafe, offering them a free Polaroid of them in return for a quote they can write at the wall to make it full of love.

And now, seven couples are unknowingly going to be part of D. Soul Cafe's magical anthology.


	2. Latte Version (Yugyeom)

> _Maybe all anyone ever needs is for someone to notice them, to observe them._
> 
> –My Heart and Other Black Holes

* * *

"Welcome to D.Soul Cafe! Oh, it's Mr. Kim Yugyeom!" the social butterfly cashier greets the incoming tall student. His long coat is pink today.

He has been coming to the cafe for two months now. The first time was with Bambam, his bestfriend who is the cafe manager's brother. He liked the atmosphere so he continues to drop by every now and then.

Jackson has his name and order memorised now. "Hot chocolate, I suppose?"

"Yep! Is my book available?" he asks, referring to the book he always reads 'The Waitress by Melissa Nathan'.

"I made sure it is. I talked to a girl who's about to take it and made her choose 50 Shades of Grey instead," Jackson said aside with a wicked grin.

Yugyeom laughs aloud before going to the shelf where he knows it will be. He takes it and goes back to Jackson to have it registered.

"Here's your book and cup of hot chocolate. I hope you enjoy your stay!" Jackson says passionately.

"Thank you!" Yugyeom says while taking his order to the lounge.

The manager goes out of her office just in time and spots Yugyeom. She walks up to him with a smile. "Oh, you're here again? Bambam's shift is at the late afternoons."

"I think I'll have something to do this afternoon so I came early. Good to see you, Noona."

"Good to see you too. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you. Oh, and by the way, your cashier deserves a raise. He's good at his job."

They both look back to Jackson who quickly notices the attention and waves at them before sending hearts.

"I'll think about it," manager replies, and both of them laugh.

* * *

For the past fifteen minutes, Yugyeom has only been doing three things.

One, sipping from his cup of chocolate that is getting colder by the minute. Yugyeom prefers his drink cold anyway but the cafe does not serve them free. He has to finish his hot chocolate first, which isn't in the menu too, actually, but has been a special privilege because of his boss best friend. Then he can order other drinks and some snacks.

Two, reading his usual book half-heartedly. He does not really like reading actually but it's the cafe's rule so he should follow. At first, he just took whatever interested him and now, it became his book. Though The Waitress still does not interest him.

Three, and most probably his priority, watching over the waitress who is going from table to table like a butterfly in a garden. The waitress, not the book with that title, actually interested him since day one. Since Bambam only pointed her at the employees' chart, he hasn't really had the opportunity to talk to her. Even Bambam said that they rarely get to see each other because of their rotating work schedule.

Yugyeom notices that he is not the only one staring at her as some guys by the corner are whispering to each other all the while glancing at the oblivious server. Their snickers annoy Yugyeom but he cannot just come up to confront them. He sees one of the group gets a spoon and purposely drops it. The waitress notices, probably all of the cafe's customers did anyway, because it's the only noise they can hear. The other customers look away after seeing it is nothing, while the waitress goes to the group with a smile. She picks up the spoon, which landed close to a guy's foot. Yugyeom clearly knows what they were planning but he is not in the place to interfere. The waitress doesn't know how the group subtly try to look at her breasts as she leans down.

After she stands up, the guy who threw the spoon asks her—no, not ask. He orders her to get another and comments on how slow the service is.

* * *

For another fifteen minutes, the group of guys keeps on ordering the poor waitress around. When they have finally satisfied their egos, they stand up to leave the mess they made. Plates, cups, and glasses are everywhere, along with books that they are supposed to surrender to the cashier. The waitress quickly cleans up their table while the group watches from behind as she bends over to reach some cup on the floor.

She manages to put the used utensils on a tray before picking up the books. Some of them got crumpled pages so she had to fix them first. She can't let the manager see that. The group starts walking away while laughing, just as she contemplates whether to take the tray of cups or the basket full of books first.

"Let me," Yugyeom initiates on carrying the basket for her so she can just carry the tray instead.

"Oh, no, Sir. I'm fine. This is part of my job," she says and tries to pull the basket away from him.

"Well, it's their job to return the books properly too," he says, enough for the group to hear. The laughing stops, obviously knowing the statement was meant for them.

"It's okay, Yugyeom. I can manage," she says, hoping to avoid a fight. The sound of his name from her lips surprises him for a second but before he can ask how she knows this, one of the rude customers has walked up to them.

"Are you saying something, mister?" he asks Yugyeom. "She's paid to clean up our mess. What are you on about?"

"And you were given a good service so you must follow the rules. The books are supposed to be surrendered to the cashier."

"Then the waitress will put them back to the shelf. Aren't we making it easier for her?"

"If you can actually think, you might have realised that the cashier needs to register that it has been returned or else you'll be recorded as a... crude customer," Yugyeom shrugs, pissing the guy more.

"What did you say?" he is about to grab Yugyeom's collar, if he can actually reach it.

"What's happening here?" the familiar voice of the manager made all of them turn to her. She takes Yugyeom's side, knowing it is close to impossible for her brother's friend to pick a fight out of nothing. "Is there a problem?"

"Are you a worker here too? You should clean up instead. You look better than this one here," he rudely points at the waitress. Now Yugyeom is sure they had lewd intentions earlier.

"Hey, watch your finger," Yugyeom swats his hand away, infuriating the guy yet again.

"I'm sorry but if you'll behave like this, I'll have to ban you on this establishment. Please leave right now before I call for security," the manager politely says though her tone is warning.

Maybe it is because of her gentle face, the customer and his friends don't seem to take her seriously. "Miss, we are customers. One word from us and your little reputation would be ruined."

"Another word against her and you probably won't be able to speak anymore. You choose." They feel a chill run down their spine as Jaebum walks closer to the manager. He obviously intimidated them with his build. "Are you leaving or should I usher you out?"

Without any word, they all push each other to get to the door first.

The waitress quickly breathes out the air she didn't know she was holding.

"Are you okay?" Jaebum checks their manager who just nods and turns to the waitress instead.

"I told you to ring the bell when someone is harassing you! Good thing Yugyeom was there to help," she scolds her worker.

She looks at Jaebum and her manager apologetically. She doesn't try to glance at her knight. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. It wasn't really a big deal."

"Keeping the cafe in order is our priority so it's a big deal if they're not following the rules. Next time, don't hesitate to call for help, okay?"

The waitress bows her head in embarrassment, not because the manager scolded her, but because Yugyeom was there to witness it.

"Come here," the manager gestures so the waitress comes closer, not knowing what to hope for. It surely isn't the tight hug that the manager is giving. "I was worried. There were five of them. You don't know what could've happened."

"I'm sorry," the waitress murmurs.

"Okay, you're free for the rest of the day. Since Yugyeom helped you out, keep him company instead. I'll give him another cup of chocolate," the manager announces, giving Yugyeom an appreciative smile.

The waitress and Yugyeom exchange glances and look away quickly.

"Oh my God, are you all okay? Some angry looking guys just went out!" Jackson rushes to them, if it's still called rushing when the moment has passed already.

"Go back to the counter," the manager tells him.

"Okay!" he answers and exits as fast as he enters.

"Come on, let's go back to work," the manager tells Jaebum before signing at the waitress to do what she asked of her.

"Thank you manager, Jaebum-oppa," the waitress called after. Jaebum just gives her a wave without looking back. She then turns to Yugyeom who is actually looking at her. He quickly looks away though. "Shall we go back to the lounge?"

"Oh, yes. Please go first."

* * *

The silence of the cafe used to be comforting for Yugyeom when he is just observing her from a far. He would be relaxed with his daydreams. But right now that the daydream is sitting beside him, the silence feels stuffy. He can actually pretend to yawn and put his arm around her shoulders, just like his fantasy. How did it even get to this point?

From the door, a familiar face enters. He is wearing an apron in front of his well-chosen clothes. Yugyeom wants to call his best friend, to at least have someone to ease the tension, but the tension itself is stopping him from making any sound. Bambam is busy gathering used utensils, wiping little coffee stains here and there. The girl beside him seems to be focusing on the book too. How is he supposed to ask for support without disturbing her?

As if some telepathic signal was sent, Bambam turns to Yugyeom's direction. Yugyeom waves at him and subtly points at the oblivious girl.

"Oh my God, you finally asked her out? I'm so proud of you, Yugyeom! You guys look cute together!" Bambam says before rushing to get their Polaroid camera to offer the promo.

Yugyeom almost could not breathe. His best friend just ruined everything.

"Did he just assume we're a couple?" the waitress asks with a little nervous laugh as she puts the book down.

"He's stupid. Please don't mind him," Yugyeom answers without any life, making the waitress laugh more. They are actually conversing! Stay calm. Stay cool.

"I've actually never met Bambam. He always comes here early in the morning then after my shift ends. I just know he's the manager's brother."

Yugyeom has never imagined that their first topic would be Bambam. "Is that so? He's my best friend. He's actually cool if you just spend time with him."

"I guess. I still have classes after my shift that's why I never really get the chance to talk to him."

"Oh, so do you have classes today too?" he gives himself an imaginary pat on the back for smoothly changing the topic.

"Yeah but it's around three. So I can still go home and rest a bit."

"Do you live somewhere far?"

"Not really. Just two stops from here. You?"

"Same. I don't think I see you around there though."

"Maybe because I leave early to go to work and go home late from school."

"Oh, wouldn't it be dangerous to go home alone late at night?"

"It's fine. Nothing's happened to me yet."

Here it goes. "Well, if you need someone to walk you home, you know, just in case it's like really late, I can accompany you. We might be actually neighbours without knowing it."

"Oh," she tucks her hair behind her ear out of bashfulness. "That's a really nice offer but I don't want to bother you."

"It's okay. I don't have anything to do anyway. My classes are mostly at the afternoon too but I take extras at night just so I can have some days free. I have lots of free time." He is practically pleading her.

"Yugyeom! What about our hangouts?! You're sacrificing me?!" Bambam almost drops the camera he went to get. "I don't want to offer you guys a free picture anymore!"

"You offer them to couples, Bambam. We're not even a couple," the waitress says.

"What? You're not? Then how come he's asking to take you home? Yugyeom, you're creepy!"

"Bambam, you're ruining the mood!" Yugyeom whines.

The manager magically appears to pull his brother by the ear. "You are disturbing the customers!"

"But Noona! Yugyeom is an idiot!" Bambam's voice fade away as his sister pulls him.

"Of course he is. His best friend is equally stupid anyway," they last hear the manager say.

"Okay... that's not what I was planning to happen. What should I do now?" Yugyeom tells himself with an awkward laugh.

The confused waitress doesn't know how to react. "Wait, were you actually planning to ask me out?"

"Yeah but..."

"Oh my God!" she almost jumps out of her seat. Yugyeom doesn't want to look up, afraid she will look crept out or something. "Are you really? I mean... really?"

"Yeah," he admits reluctantly.

"Oh my God," she says, trying to calm herself. "Then... will you?"

"Huh?" he finally looks up and sees her trying to hide a smile.

"Will you ask me out? If it helps, know that I'd say yes."

Yugyeom practically has his jaw on the floor. "You would?"

"Yes! I mean, okay... Why don't we start from the top? Let's pretend that we don't know anything."

"You guys are idiots," they hear someone mutter from the side where Bambam is back, wiping the table. They decide to just let it pass and continue their little pretend.

* * *

From a simple hello, they start to make a conversation. They act as if they don't know anything about each other, dumbfounding the nosy Bambam listening to them.

"You look pretty today," Yugyeom shyly tells her, making her turn red as well.

"I do?" she stammers.

"Yes. But you're also pretty yesterday." So much for acting like they don't know each other yet.

"Thank you. Oh and for the backup earlier. I haven't properly thanked you yet. I appreciate it."

"Oh, it was Jaebum-hyung who scared them away. I was useless," he tries to hide his smile.

"No, you weren't. It was really nice of you to stand up for me. Some would just watch."

"Is that so? It's nothing. I guess I'd have to do better next time. I don't think they are even scared of me even though I'm taller than them."

She laughs. "That's because you're cute. Especially with your hair down and your big coats. Honestly, just how many coats like that do you have? You always wear a different one when you come here."

"You noticed?"

"Of course. For a guy to come here almost every day of the month just to read the same book? That's pretty noticeable."

That's probably why she knows his name too. Whenever Yugyeom comes, Jackson greets him—almost announcing his name throughout the cafe. It's not really that surprising that she knows him now, regardless of not being able to chat with Bambam.

"I also notice how you change your hairstyle every now and then. I like your hair like that," he points at her natural hair.

"Is that so?" She touches it out of reflex. She has always thought it's awkward to wear her hair that way but earlier, something urged her to style up comfortably for today.

"Yes, I like it. I..." Yugyeom takes a deep breath and softly says, "like you."

"Get it man!" another unnecessary comment from the cafe's worst employee.

"Bambam, if you won't stop—"

She laughs aloud at the two's dorkiness. "Seriously, are we going to take Bambam on every date we will have? Because it'll be chaotic."

"Of course!" "Of course not!"

"We'll have to keep our dates secret so he won't crash it."

"Okay, then I guess I'll get your number and we'll set a date somewhere soon?" she asks while standing up.

"You're leaving?" Yugyeom stands up too.

"Well, I have classes at three so... I have to get home and prepare. You should go home too."

"Oh, for the love of—You guys live in the same neighbourhood! She means you should take her home! I am so done with the two of you!"

With Bambam's dramatic walk out, the two of them finally find the calming atmosphere they've been dreaming to have.

"How about an ice cream before you go?" Yugyeom reluctantly offers. Was Bambam right about what she was implying?

"I know a great place around our stop. Do you have time?" she asks expectantly.

"Actually," Yugyeom straightens up his coat. "I had a feeling I'll have something important to do this afternoon that's why I was early at the cafe. Maybe this is it."

* * *

"Finally," Bambam says as he watches the two of them exit.


	3. Cappuccino Version (Bambam)

> _Who, being loved, is poor?_
> 
> – A Woman of No Importance

* * *

The already noisy cafeteria will probably roar now that she sees her best friend walking towards their table. Yugyeom has classes this hour so she's left to hang out alone with their crazy friend. Though she likes hanging out with Yugyeom, the one that really binds their group of three is this guy right here, walking like the world is his runway.

She has finished her classes for the day and is only planning to catch up with Bambam until the bells ring for his last class. Well, he's a little late again, probably because he walked Yugyeom to his room like the best friend he is, so they only have about half an hour or so to talk.

"I saw a kidnapping today," Bambam says in a dead serious tone while sitting on the chair in front of her. She has planned her heartbreaking speech of how Bambam always chooses Yugyeom over her when she is his bestfriend  _too_ but there is seriously more important matters to talk about.

"Oh my God, what happened? Where?" she demands.

He shakes his head and sighs. "At the parking lot. He was inside a car."

"Did they leave? How many were with him? Should we call the police?"

"No, don't!" he snatches the phone just as she's about to touch the call button. "Why would you call the police? Let him sleep!"

"What?!"

"He looks really tired. I would've slept like a log too if I were waiting for you," he grins.

She slumps back to her chair. Of course, a pun. Kid. Napping. Genius. Why did she even think she can talk to him seriously? He's Bambam.

"Bad joke?" he crinkles his nose.

"I just want to clarify that I'm the one always waiting for you so I'm the one who would've slept like a log," she emphasises the pronouns and proceed to shake her head. No point reminding him. He'll forget about it just like how he ignores every worry in the world.

"You're dating V?!"

She looks at him and finds out that he's browsing her phone. "Give me that!"

"Wait, really?! How?!"

She goes to his side quickly so she'll have a chance to get her phone back. Once he stands up and run, she'll have no way of coming after him. It'll be like chasing an ostrich!

"While you were busy playing with your other best friend," she manages to forcefully pry the phone out of his hand, "your sister introduced us to each other."

"She what?" he hits the table. Oh, overacting.

"I met her at the supermarket. She said she's buying supplies for your cafe. Hey, I didn't heard about you having a cafe."

"Cause it's not mine. It's hers. Continue."

"Well, there, we were lined up to the counter when suddenly, someone named Jaebum called and told her that they've just run out of caramel or something. She asked me to watch over her push cart—"

"Can you cut to the—"

"I'm getting there! So she ran to wherever she needs is and suddenly, it's her turn to the counter. I swear there were two people before her so I didn't know what to do. Good thing the guy on the counter knows her and saw us talking so he agreed to wait for her. She came back after about three minutes or so and introduced us to each other."

"Because?"

She knots her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Why did she have to introduce you?"

"Well, why can't she?"

He scoffs. "Because..." He seems to not know what to say after. "... V is... a great guy. And you're..." he scans her and she awkwardly shifts, "meh."

She throws him her empty plastic cup. "What does that even mean?"

"You didn't even know so why throw this?" and he throws it back at her. She makes faces and he does too so they end up just laughing everything off.

"So, you've told me how you met. Now we go to how he confessed."

She shoots an eyebrow up. "We're seriously going to talk about my lovelife?" He crosses his legs and gives her a waiting look.  _God, I really don't get him sometimes._  "Okay, he hasn't... told me he likes me... yet."

"Then why were you replying him with aegyo?! ' _V, I'll see you~_ '" he tries to act her last text to V and he looks so stupid; she's tempted to throw something at him again.

"That's how I flirt, okay. What, you don't have girls who text you that way so you don't know?" she tries to mock.

"Yes, I don't. Because girls like that are so obviously into me. I'll end up playing with their achy, breaky hearts. So I stay away from them."

She groans. Can he get any cornier?

Her phone rings and she feels her cheeks burn upon reading V's name on the screen. Her hand swipes right away.

"Hello?"

_"Hi! I just want to remind you about our later."_

"Oh, right. I'll meet you there at 3?" She knows it like it's written on the back of her hand.

_"Yes. I'll see you, then?"_

"Yes, of course."

_"Okay."_

She puts the phone down as V ends the call. She tries not to smile and when she see Bambam's judging face, she doesn't even have to try. Her face grows stiff. "What?"

"Do you really like him?" he asks in all seriousness.

She eyes him accusingly. "Don't you dare think of ruining this date or else I'll disown you."

He dramatically puts his hand on his chest. "How could you! I'm the only cool boy who dares to hangout with a savage like you."

"Oh yeah? What about Yugyeom? He hangs out with me too."

"Not anymore. He has a girlfriend now."

"Oh my God, really? Then you both owe me fifty!"

"Huh? For what?"

"Remember before? I bet that Yugyeom would get a girlfriend before you because he said you're the one who looks like going to be in a relationship soon."

"Was that when you were crying for another boy and we were telling you how the club is for cool single peeps anyway so it only means you belong to us?"

She cringes at the memory. Her friends have seen her in slump a couple of times, just like how she knows all their crazy antics. "Yeah, that one. So? Where's my money?"

She knows Bambam, and even his sister, loves money. Not the greedy way. Just that, they really invest money on essential things and are great in budgeting. So she's not surprised anymore when he stands up.

"I have a better idea!" he announces.

"No, I don't want those hotdogs they're selling on the sidewalk since you told me that they look like—NO, I refuse to remember!"

"That's not where we're going, silly," he pulls her hand and starts dragging her. She hurriedly grabs her bag and follows.

* * *

"What about this one?" she twirls so he can see how lovely the cream skirt is.

He took her to a dress shop, saying she can only get her fifty if she uses it to buy an outfit here. He apparently knows that she'll just buy food with it.

"Hm..." he purses his lips like a real fashion critic. Maybe he is. He has an eye for fashion anyway. There have been times when he left her speechless on how he looks when they were only going to the movies to bond. "Too girly."

"Why? I'm a girl," she poses like a flower and blinks innocently.

He pretends to puke. "But you're not a  _girl_  girl. You even spend most of your time with cool dudes."

"You mean Yugyeom?"

"Saying Yugyeom is saying Bambam too so... Change. Wear something that shows  _you_."

_Shows me?_

* * *

"How about this?"

He crosses his arms over his chest. "When I said something that shows you, I didn't mean something that reveals every skin of your body."

She looks at her outfit. "It's just a crop top."

"A sleeveless crop top and skimpy shorts, I know. Will you be able to move freely in those clothes?"

"Yeah—"

"No. You're going to a cafe so wear something not eye-catching. Cafes are supposed to be a place of decency and—"

"Fine, fine. Spare me, cafe owner." she rolls her eyes before going back to the dressing room.

"It isn't mine. It's my sister's," he calls after but she doesn't want to listen.

* * *

"See? That's it. That's perfect." He even gives her a standing ovation.

A burgundy off-shoulder top paired with black high-waist ripped skinny jeans. Black wedge sneakers and a black pouch. Earrings and bangles. "But this is just my normal look. I hang out with you looking like this."

"That's the point."

"But I'm not going to hang out with you right now. I'm having a date with my boyfriend," she reminds him.

"Excuse me, he's not yet your boyfriend," he points out.

"Yet. So?"

"So you are just infatuated with that  _boyfriend_  of yours while you love my whole being."

She scoffs. "Aside from the fact that you're being cocky, what's your point?"

"Don't put in obvious effort. Be subtle so he'll fall for you."

"Says the loveless one," she teases.

"I won't pay for you," he dares and of course, she quickly shuts up.

* * *

Sitting alone in a place full of lovebirds, she can't help but dial Bambam's number. After just one ring, he answers.

_"How was the date? Did you go pass first base?"_

She tries to laugh but just chokes on her tears. Damn that V. He immediately rejected her and said he's just looking for someone to play couples with him because they say the cafe has a promo. Too bad the promo is only a Polaroid picture and not some extra donuts so he bid goodbye after finishing one drink.

Good thing Bambam reminded her to wear waterproof mascara just in case. "Are you kidding? I'm not that easy."

_"Wait, are you crying?"_

She clears her throat. She'll get teased to hell if he finds out she is, indeed, crying. And it's not even because she really likes V and was rejected. She just came to realise that every boy she assumed likes her actually just needs something from her. No one actually wanted to be with her. She pities herself. "No, of course not. What's there to cry about?"

_"Then why do you look like a mess?"_

Her eyebrows furrow and she looks at the cafe's huge window to see if he's actually outside. But there are only passing strangers.

_"See? I made a wild guess and you're suddenly so quiet. Do you want me to come there?"_

"No, silly. I was just sipping coffee so I couldn't answer," she comes up fast.

_"Really? Does their coffee taste good?"_

"Yes. There are free coffees upon entering and I got the cappuccino. We should hang out here sometimes."

_"Would you still go there even though you're rejected on that place?"_

Her eyes widen. "I was not rejected!"

_"Really? Then where is your date now? How come you're calling me?"_

"Oh, and the cashier is cute. We should definitely come here," she tries to avoid the boy topic.

_"Okay, I'll be there in five."_

"I didn't say now, idiot. I'll go home and rest. I'm exhausted."

_"But you're already there and Yugyeom is with me. His girlfriend is working there so this is the perfect time for us to meet her, right?"_

She look around and spots the waitress, talking to a couple of customers and smiling widely. "Oh, I see her. She's really pretty."

_"Then expect us in three minutes."_

The call ends and she's left stretching her neck to see the entrance. Three minutes means they're already ordering on the counter.

"Boo."

"Ahh!" she flings her arms to hit whoever suddenly whispered on her ear. She hears two high-pitched laughs so she immediately stands up to hit them. "What the hell—o... hi, are you Yugyeom's girlfriend?"

"Yes, hi! Nice to meet you," the waitress offers her hand so she puts down hers, which was supposed to hit the two grinning idiots beside the stranger. They shake hands.

"Nice to meet you too. You work here right?" she try to talk to the waitress instead of minding the despicable twins of fate.

"Yes. I'm the morning to afternoon waitress. We also go to the same school but I have classes on afternoons and nights so you might not see me much there. Not that I'm actually noticeable."

"Oh, I'm sure you're great since our friend here likes you. On behalf of Yugyeom, I'm sorry if ever he'll look stupid staring at you with eyes wide and cheeks red. He's just like that to people he likes."

"Yeah, he's like that to me," Bambam says and they all laugh while Yugyeom fake chokes him.

"Hey, do you want to hang out with her first? I can go home a little later since Yugyeom is here anyway," the waitress tells Bambam.  _Wait, why is she telling Bambam that?_

"It's okay. Go ahead and change. I already told my sister to cover for me while we're still here. You two go ahead with your date."

_Wait... so this is their cafe?! Oh my God, it's beautiful. I mean, earlier, I'm already impressed with its services and all but knowing that this is owned by his sister... Just... Wow._

"I'm sorry. This is our only time to date since we have classes and I work in the morning. I'll see you some other time then?" she turns to her.

"Of course. Let's exchange numbers. I'll tell you things about your giant boyfriend."

"Oh, I'll love that."

The girls giggle while Yugyeom whines and Bambam just laughs.

* * *

"D. Soul Cafe... wow," she says as she scans the cafe again. "You designed the interior, right?"

"How did you know?" he asks without looking at her, examining the book she chose earlier.

"It's your style," she simply reasons.

"Really now? What do you know about boys' style?"

"I didn't say I know boys' styles. I just know yours."

"Yes, cause it's your boy Bambam but you were trying to get that boy V."

_Ugh. Why does he have to bring up that guy?_

"Boy problems?" he puts the book down and faces her.

She shakes her head. "Why should I tell another boy?"

"Cause he might be able to explain why you don't have to cry over the other boy."

"I did not cry."

"Sure. You even have dry tears on the corner of your eye," he points so she quickly tries to remove it. "No, on your right. No, right corner of your left eye. No, no, there. There. There, I got you fooled."

"I hate you!" she continuously hits him on his arm.

"I love you," he says as he dodges her attacks so she abruptly stops.

"What?"

He straightens up and looks away. "Don't mind it. Yugyeom and I were playing truth or dare earlier."

She laughs awkwardly.  _Of course. Truth or dare. Right._ "I told you never to pick dare. Yugyeom is crazy."

"Well, I didn't."

_So... is he... confessing to me? Hold up. Bambam is one of the best people I've ever met. I love being friends with him to the point that I'm thanking the heavens for letting us meet. He's seriously that good of a person. We might fool around most of the time but he knows when to be serious. And if he is, he really shows how lucky you are to meet him._

She never thought of Bambam liking her as a  _girl_. They had always been pretty chill friends. They even stalk their crushes on Instagram together. She never thought of looking at him as a boy too.

And now she realises how regretful that is.

"Bam, we're going," they hear Yugyeom say from the entrance of the lounge. She wave at him and his girlfriend signals her to text. She nods and smiles at her but that smile drops when they walk away, leaving her alone with Bambam.

"So," he clears his throat. "are you going home after this? Sorry, I can't take you because it's my shift. That's also why I don't hang out much with you. I work here every afternoon. You probably thought I'm choosing Yugyeom over you but I just see him here a lot because of his girl."

"Oh... Yeah... I understand either way. No need to explain."  _Gosh, I was seriously whining about it earlier!_

"I guess, I'll leave you for now? My shift is starting and my sister only has fifteen minutes of patience," he points at his approaching sister.

"Bam! You didn't tell me she's coming here. Here, I have the camera. I'll put yours on the very middle of the wall," his sister winks but Bambam signals her to stop.

"What is it?" she asks.

"The cafe is giving a promo for couples. We'll take a picture of the two of you and you can either keep it for free or put it on that wall with a love quote. Yugyeom and his girl has one," the manager points at the very top of the collage. "What's wrong with you Bam? You keep on slicing your neck?"

"She's not—" he looks at her with hesitation before going back to his sister. "We're not a couple."

"But why? You're the only ones who can tolerate each other. You're practically inseparable, with Yugyeom joining every now and then."

She smiles awkwardly. It's not like she doesn't want to but Bambam just said he... loves her. And she's not sure if that love is a joke or—

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

 _Oh. Wait. So it wasn't a joke? He really sees me as a girl? But we've always been like bros. I may or may not have been attracted to him some point in time but you know... I don't know._  "What?"

"Don't make me repeat it in front of my sister. We'll have a proper date in the future, I promise. Just not here because even the cashier is peeking," he points at the entrance where the employee is ogling at them.

"Jackson! Go back to the counter!" his sister puts the camera down to chase the cashier who playfully runs.

She picks up the camera and positions it on Bambam's favourite angle. "I'm looking forward to the coolest couple ever. Let's dab!"

Then she clicks the button.


	4. Mocha Version (Youngjae)

> _"I'm sure it must seem that way right now. But can we just try? Maybe it'll help,maybe it won't, but either way, we'll know."_
> 
> –Playlist for the Dead

* * *

"I don't think it's going to work," Jaebum tells their manager, who has been trying to fix her computer for the past hour. He has offered to help her after peeking at her office and seeing her frustrated as when a customer complained being given black coffee when she specifically asked for 'coffee with no sugar nor cream'.

"But it's already opening time. What should we use as background music?" she finally leans back to her swivel chair. "You know how music can make the ambiance better."

Of course, he knows. Typically, he wouldn't like hearing much sound while reading but the manager has great sense in music. She's the one who chooses the day's book quote and play great songs all day related to it. This makes him admire how deep she understands that particular book quote and how variant her music interests are.

"Wait," without waiting for Jaebum's response, if ever he actually speaks up, she seems to have already thought of something. Jaebum looks curiously at her suddenly excited face. "What if we get a live singer?"

"A live singer?" he asks, admiring the idea and how quick she could think of it.

"Yes! That would be like a 200th day gift since it's been 200 days since the cafe opened!" now she's completely sure about it.

"200th day already?"

She looks at Jaebum charily. "Oppa, why is it that everytime I say something, you seem to doubt what you heard?"

"Oppa?" Jaebum flushes, completely missing the manager's point.

She sighs. "You're definitely older than me. What's wrong with calling you Oppa? Even our waitress calls you that way."

"But you're my manager," he reasons.

"So? Does that change the fact that you're older than me?"

 _Well, that doesn't mean we're that close for you to call me Oppa either. But I guess we've known each other for 200 days now so it's okay. Anyway..._ "But what is this 200th day gift you're saying again? A live singer?"

"Yep! Do you know anyone who has free time and is willing to be paid just the minimum wage for singing until I get my laptop fixed?"

_You could've been really cute if only you stop caring too much about money. You're the same as your brother._

"Yah, Im Jaebum, aren't you going to help me?"

Jaebum scratches his head. He always gets into deep thinking because of this girl. He usually gets mad when someone calls him by his full name because it reminds him of the way his mother calls him when he's in trouble. But this is his boss. The whiny yet cute boss. "I think I know someone. Wait a minute, I'll call him."

* * *

The bell rings, signalling that someone has entered. Jackson quickly looks up from his seat, knowing that it's still about half an hour before opening.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Jaebum-hyung. He called me and asked me to come here," a young man in a casual attire approaches the counter.

"He called you? What for?" Jackson asks, his hand on the buzzer under his desk. The manager told him to press it if ever there is someone suspicious. Not that the guy is suspicious. He actually looks like a lost puppy. But still, it's not yet opening so why is he here?

"He said he has work for me," the man answers, not sure why the cashier looks anxious.

"Really? And what is that?" Jackson asks.

"Today's singer. I heard that the manager's laptop isn't working so she can't play her songs for today."

 _This guy is a singer?_ "I'm sorry but I can't just let anyone enter the office. Can you prove to me that you're a singer?"

"Sorry?"

"Sing," Jackson orders.

The man tries to laugh from the sudden request but the cashier seems waiting. "Okay, do you have any song request?"

"Do you know Gibberish?"

"Gibberish? I don't think I know that."

"You don't know Gibberish?!" Jackson exclaims, a little too overreacting. But then he smiles and nods as if nothing happened. "Then just sing whatever you want."

The man starts singing whatever popped in his mind. It turns out to be an indie song he's been listening to. Jackson recognises it as something the manager played some days ago. The guy must be perfect for the job then.

"Hm. You should practice some more. I think you have potential. What's your name?" Jackson asks right after the man sings his heart out.

"My name is... Lorenzo," he answered with a sheepish grin.

"Nice to meet you, Lorenzo. Wait here. I'll call Jaebum-hyung."

* * *

"I told you we are waiting for a Youngjae. Why did you leave the counter with a Lorenzo?!" Jaebum's reprimanding voice can be heard throughout the cafe. Right then, he emerges from the office with Jackson tailing him. He sees Youngjae waiting like a child right where Jackson left him.

"Look, if he's a thief, he's stupid enough to not run until now," Jackson points out but Jaebum has already walked up to Youngjae.

"Jaebum-hyung!" Youngjae immediately greets his older friend.

"Youngjae-ah! Thank you for coming. The manager is really having a hard time," he tells Youngjae after a brotherly hug.

"You said your name is Lorenzo!" Jackson complains.

"I thought we were joking around because you're advising me to practice and all," Youngjae replies innocently.

"Jackson," Jaebum calls in a warning tone.

"But I also told him he has potential!"

"Okay, let's just go to the manager so we can open the store," Jaebum leads the youngest back to the office. Jackson is left alone again, with no one to talk to or play with.

* * *

"So... Sara said it's been a year since you last dated?" the guy in front of her asked while stirring his coffee.

"Yeah... I mean, I go out every once and a while but I've never really had an exclusive date with anyone since last year," she answers before going back to her book. It might appear rude but she's already on the best part. She won't put it down for anyone.

The soft music playing throughout the cafe brings her right on the feels. She has noticed that the same person is singing the songs but as a regular customer, she thought the manager is binge listening to this man's cover album. And that's actually a great choice because he sounds so good.

"What are you looking for in a guy?" her date tries to bring her to the conversation, annoying her just a little bit. She looks up to him to ask him to clarify. "You seem to like books. So are you into vampires or badboys? I can be like that, you know."

She laughs a little to ease the awkwardness. She has read a variety of books and that's not limited to soppy love stories he's expecting. Had he been an observer, he could've seen the title of the book she's holding right now. Noah Calhoun is nowhere a bad boy. He's just a man who fell in love and stayed in love with one woman even after that love got forgotten.

And he can be a vampire or a badboy? What does he mean by that? Is he some shapeshifter? She'd rather date someone who stays true to himself, thank you very much.

"Hi!" They both look at the waitress who came up to them suddenly. "I'm sorry if this is sudden but I just want to ask if you two are a couple. You see, we have a promo here for couples. We can take a free Polaroid picture souvenir for you."

"Oh, we're not a couple," she denies a little too quickly. She sees her date raise his brow a little. Did it sound rude? "I mean, we'll pass for now. Maybe the next time we come here?"

"I understand. I'm sorry for bothering you. Please enjoy the rest of your stay," the waitress goes as fast as she appeared.

"So you're thinking of coming here again?" her date brings back his charming smile.

"I go here every weekends anyway, since watching TV is boring," she tells him. Ever since she found this cafe, she has decided that weekends should be spent here, reading each book the manager recommends or listening to the music the manager plays. She heard from the cashier that it's her who chooses them personally. It's sad to see herself in front of the TV, as if she's not actually living, so might as well come here.

"Really? I can watch TV all day, you know. That's the best way to get information. You see, I work as a freelance blogger. I travel to good places and thank God, you actually set the date here because it's on my itinerary. Wait, do you want to go to the museum nearby? I have things I want to see there and it's the perfect time. We can have lunch somewhere after that."

There are a couple of things she wants to point out from his statement. One, to watch TV all day long means his health is at risk. His back will get sore. And how is he be able to just watch TV? What about work? Ah, right, a freelance blogger. She is a reader so that compliments. But he said he likes travelling. She doesn't like travelling. Not a bit. She would rather stay at her hometown where everything is predictable.

And he agreed to this date because it's on his itinerary? That means if she had set it up somewhere else, he would've refused. Meaning, his decisions revolves around his job. Which is something she can't accept. She hasn't dated for a year so she needs someone to put her first.

"I'm sorry. I think I'll have to finish this book," she replies after some blinks.

"Oh," he seems surprised but not at all disappointed. "So should I come back here to get you home or..."

"No, it's okay. I think I'll manage."

Her rejection to the whole thing gets to him. He stands up and reluctantly looks at her again. "So... I guess it was nice meeting you?"

"Yes, thank you. I hope you enjoy the museum."

She doesn't bother to watch him walk out of the cafe anymore. She slumps back to the couch and finally let herself completely get into the book she is reading.

* * *

"Miss," she feels a light tap on her shoulder. The voice is raspy and familiar. "Excuse me, Miss, but you can't keep sleeping here."

"Jackson! Leave her be," now it is a girl's voice. Unfamiliar but nice to hear.

"But there are other customers who can use this seat."

"Can't you see she's sleeping?" the voice is getting farther now, probably walking away. But she can still hear it because it's quiet.

"This is a business establishment," the man says.

"This is my business establishment. Are you defying your manager? Didn't you sleep on libraries when you were a student?" the woman replies, emphasising her possession.

There's a dramatic gasp. "How did you know that?"

"Because everyone has done that. So let her be."

Slowly, she opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is the window and from there, she notices that snow is softly falling outside. But she's never had a window large enough to see the streets. Where is she?

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but you've been here for three hours. Would you like to extend your stay?"

She sits right up after hearing that. Still a little out of it, she sees a stranger watching her. He must with the people who woke her up. But does that mean he works here? He's not the guy who mans the counter. Or the server in the afternoon. Maybe he's a part-timer? She doesn't remember seeing him before.

But somehow, she feels comfortable.

"I'm sorry," she shuffles through her bag to find a mirror. She takes a quick look at herself and good thing she still looks presentable after yet another boring date and an unplanned nap.

"So... are you going to extend?" he asks patiently.

"No. I finished the book. I'm sorry, I just tried to rest my eyes for a minute. I didn't know I'll end up sleeping."

"Oh, it's okay. The manager seems nice anyway," he points at the lady by the counter. She seems to be scolding the cashier. But they actually look like kids arguing over a toy. So they were the one who woke you up...

The manager seems to sense the stares so she looks to their direction. The man waves at her fondly. Her pout turns to a clueless smile as she approaches the table. "Oh, hi. Did you have a good sleep?"

Basing on the conversation earlier, she realizes that this is the cafe's manager. "I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing. I didn't mean to sleep."

The manager laughs. "Don't worry. I'm sorry if we disturb you. I saw you reading intently even after your date leaving so you must be tired. Don't think I'm being nosy but it's snowing. Do you have a ride home?"

She looks out and remembers that the street is too narrow for taxis to enter. The most convenient way to go home is to wait for a bus at the stop a few blocks from here.

"I'll take a bus, I guess."

"Oh, then go with Youngjae. He's just about to leave."

She looks at the man standing beside her. He seems flustered. "Me?"

"Oh, I don't want to bother you. I'll be fine," she instantly declines and looks again to the manager.

"But it'll be better if you guys just walk together. You're going to the same place anyway." The manager then turns to Youngjae. "Youngjae-ah, thank you for today. Take care of her, okay?"

"But..." he doesn't get to finish his sentence as the manager goes back to the cashier again.

She clutches her bag and looks out of the window. She didn't bring her gloves or scarf. If it snows harder later, she will probably freeze to death before getting home.

"Um... shall we go?" she hears Youngjae ask awkwardly, following it with a soft cackle.

Awkward but pretty cute.

"Please go ahead," she motions.

* * *

Conveniently, Youngjae leads the way. She admires his back as they walk. Snow keeps sticking on her hair so she distracts herself by removing them time to time.

The wind blows and she feels herself shiver. Youngjae was able to block most of it but her hands are getting numb nevertheless.

"Are you okay?" he asks. She didn't even notice that he had stopped to check if she's okay.

"Oh... I'm fine. I'm fine. We're almost there," she nudges towards the bus station just across the street.

"Um... if you don't mind... would you like to wear my gloves? Your hands are trembling," he takes off his gloves before she can even refuse. He hands it to her and she reluctantly takes it, uttering a soft thank you. He watches her struggle to wear it.

He notices the snow on your hair. "You've got snow on your hair too."

Confused on what to do first, she wipes the snow with her half-covered hand. Youngjae chuckles at the sight.

"Let me help you," he says and gently holds her wrist. He puts the gloves correctly and ties them firmly. Then with his bare hands, he picks the snowflakes stuck on the strands of her hair.

"I... um..." she tries to say something but the words get lost on the fog.

"Was I rude? I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you," he is completely guilty.

"No! No!" she shakes the shocked expression she didn't know she had. "I mean... thank you. I appreciate it."

Another minute of silent walking and they're finally on the bus stop. They sit two chairs away from each other, using their bags as reasons to keep the distance.

"The bus doesn't have a fixed schedule of arrival so I guess we have to wait," she initiates the conversation.

"Is that so? How did you know?" Youngjae asks.

"I always visit the cafe so..."

"Really? Well, the cafe is really nice. It's only my second time coming there. The first time is when Jaebum-hyung showed me where he's working," he tells her.

"Your hyung works there? I don't think I know him. I only know the cashier, Jackson."

She recalls the one time the cashier surprised her with his sudden cute explosion. He said it was a gift for a loyal customer and that he already knows her name and order because of her frequent visits. So she politely asks for his name too so she can greet him in return.

"Jackson? But he told me before I leave that his name is actually Michael! I knew he was messing with me!"

She laughs. She knows it's possible because the cashier is really a funny guy. "Well, you said you have a hyung who works there. You can ask him to confirm."

"Oh, right. Jaebum-hyung is the barista in the cafe. Maybe that's why you only know Jackson. You can't actually see Jaebum-hyung unless you go inside the kitchen or the manager's office."

"The manager's office?"

"He's like an assistant manager of some sorts. I don't know. Maybe he likes hanging out with manager."

She bites her lip to prevent herself from giggling at a sudden thought. Being a fan of reading, she has a variety of idea about the manager and the barista.

"Is there something funny?" Youngjae asks densely.

"Oh, don't mind me. I just remembered a book I read," she looks away to try calming herself.

"Really? Is it comedy?"

"No... uh, it's actually a love story," she makes up.

"What is it about?"

She tries to come up with something else. She can't actually say that she thinks the manager and his hyung has an office romance. "Uh... There's this book about a Korean guy and a new girl who becomes the target of the bullies."

"And they got together?"

"Well, not yet. The first time Park met Eleanor, he thought she was dumb. She was wearing the kind of clothes that someone will get bullied for, you know?"

"No, I don't, actually. What kind of clothes?"

"A big man's shirt and large necklaces and scarves on her wrist. Anyway..."

She continues on telling him about Eleanor and Park as they wait for the bus to come. He seems really interested. Without noticing it, the bags between them are on their either side now and their elbows are practically touching due to their animated reactions.

* * *

"Noona," Bambam calls his sister as he's putting on his apron.

"I'm going back to my office to manage the music. What is it?" the manager asks. She has been filling the position during the interval between the morning server's leave and Bambam's arrival.

"I saw a couple sleeping at the bench by the bus stop. They look really cute. They were leaning on each other," he tells her with a doting smile as he reminisces.

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because the man looks like Jaebum-hyung's friend. The guy who went to visit us once. What was his name again? Young—"

"Oh my God! They fell asleep there?!"

* * *

From the bus stop, Youngjae sneezes.


	5. Ristretto Version (Jinyoung)

> _As she read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once._
> 
> –The Fault in our Stars

* * *

"Jinyoung-ah!" Jackson greets his favourite morning customer. Jinyoung, a businessman on his early twenties, has been coming to the cafe everyday before going to his office downtown. He also spends some of his meetings and most of his day-off's mornings here. Jackson is practically this patron's friend. "The usual?"

"Yes please. I'll just get my book," he smiles at Jackson before going to the shelves.

Jinyoung loves reading. He mostly reads classics books. His order rarely varies too, as he doesn't prefer the sweet drinks on the menu. Jackson has dubbed him as a prince charming because of his formality and old soul.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? We've been planning to visit this café for... a month, I think. Why can't your lazy ass wake up early just for once?" a modulated voice brings sound to the else quiet café.

Jinyoung looks through the books of the shelf where he's standing and sees a woman by the entrance. She hasn't let go of the door yet as she is talking to someone over the phone.

"I'm already here so I'll just go ahead and try it. Do you want me to bring you anything?" the woman walks to the counter with a sigh.

Just in time, Jackson hears a ding from the kitchen, signalling that Jinyoung's order is done. He puts it on a tray before signalling to Jinyoung. He then faces the new customer while Jinyoung goes to get his coffee.

"You owe me," the woman says to her phone before ending the call.

"Good morning, ma'am! I don't think I've seen you come here. Is it perhaps your first time?" Jackson asks her with enthusiasm.

"Yeah... I was supposed to meet a friend here but she's still asleep. Can't blame her though, not a lot of people can wake up this early."

"And my friend here, Jinyoung, is actually a part of the minority," Jackson gestures to Jinyoung who is about to walk away. Jinyoung hears his name so he stops on his tracks to look at the cashier.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, Jinyoung. I was just telling this lady here that some people can wake up early. Wait, where's your book? You know the policy."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Jinyoung mutters upon realising.

"What's a book for?" the woman asks. Jinyoung watches her face light up in curiousity.

"Here in D. Soul Café, we encourage our customers to read. We have here a mini library with various genres of reading materials to choose from," Jackson points at the shelves on the other side. "After ordering your drink, you can choose for your book while waiting. When you come back to the counter, you can grab your order and go to the lounge."

The woman's mouth turns to an O while nodding. Jinyoung tries to hide his smile as he finds her amused face adorable. Jackson, on the other hand, has a wide grin because he's proud of perfectly reciting the guide to new customers that the manager had him memorised.

"Then I'll order first? I'm not really much of a coffee drinker. Can you recommend me something?"

"Would you like to try our new coffee for free then? It's called Yuan Yang and it's a mixture of Hongkong style milktea and coffee. It's not on the menu yet because the manager hasn't approved my proposal but I can make it for you!"

Jinyoung sees the hesitation on the woman's face but Jackson seems oblivious about it as his wide smile is trying to encourage her to take the deal.

"Won't your manager scold you for making a customer taste it, Jackson? If it turns out bad, you'll ruin the café's reputation," Jinyoung tries to reason.

"But if she likes it, I can tell the manager to consider it."

Jinyoung looks at the woman again, who now seems to be in deep thought. The way her eyes stare blankly into space, her lips slightly parted...

"Okay!"

Jinyoung's heart almost jumps when she suddenly said that.

"Okay!" Jackson replies in much more excited tone. "Go ahead and choose a book to read while I prepare it. You too, Jinyoung. Get your book."

They both go to the shelves.

"Is there something you're interested in reading?" Jinyoung tries to open up a topic. He's not really the friendly type, his co-workers can assure you that. But he's also not the type to let atmospheres get awkward. He can talk to anyone if he's in the mood to. He's smart to sense what conversation a person will enjoy.

"Hm... classics, I think. I've been reading a lot of contemporary nowadays so a classic would be a breather," she says with a smile.

"Here are the classics," Jinyoung guides her to the second shelf. He's trying not to sound excited about the fact that they have the same taste. It's rare to find someone his age who prefers them. "I like classics myself too. I try to read contemporary sometimes but nothing really hooks me."

"That's sad," she frowns a little, effortlessly making Jinyoung adore her yet again. "I mean, I work on a publishing house so I decide whether a book would hook its target audience. It's a hard job. Maybe the books you're reading aren't for you or you just can't relate to the subject?"

"I'm 24. I think I can relate to everything."

She laughs. "Ah, young one. You think that but at 34, you'll realise you're wrong."

Jinyoung lets her reach up to her chosen book while he ponders on her words. Young one? Is she older than him?

"Got it. I'm reading Harper Lee. You?"

Jinyoung snaps back to his senses. "Wait, Harper Lee? I'm planning to read her book today too."

"To Kill A Mockingbird?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad, I already have it."

"Ma'am! Your Yuan Yang specially made by yours truly is ready!" Jackson's voice echoes.

"Sorry!" she tells Jinyoung apologetically before going to the counter.

Jinyoung shakes his head. Usually he would get angry if someone steals his book, not that he actually owns it, but since it's her first time in the café, maybe he should just let it go. He's always here anyway so he can read the book sometime. He chooses Milan Kundera's The Unbearable Lightness of Being as an alternative.

* * *

"Jinyoung-ah! How's it been?" Jackson greets the loyal customer.

"I was here yesterday, Jackson," Jinyoung points out.

"I know. Did you enjoy your stay? You and the lady stayed for five hours, I think."

Jinyoung raises his brow. "What lady?"

"The first-timer. You know..." Jackson gestures the height of the woman and tries to mimic her smile.

"Oh," Jinyoung remembers. After choosing a book for himself, he got lost in it and didn't really pay attention to the surroundings anymore.

"I think she has a crush on you. She's glanced at you about fifty times during the five hours and only left when you left too."

Jinyoung shakes his head with a little smile. "Even if that's true, I'm busy with work and it's not like I'd see her again."

"You say you're busy but you're always wasting a couple of hours here. Liar!"

"Are you going to ask for my order or are we just going to have chitchat?"

"No need to ask since I've memorised your preferences. And I think that woman is your type."

"And we're back to the woman... I'll just get a book."

As Jinyoung turns around to go to the shelves, the front door's bell rings and a familiar face appears. But unlike yesterday, she's with a man and they're all smiles while talking to each other.

"Good morning!" Jackson's energetic voice pulls Jinyoung back from his trance.

Jinyoung immediately go to the shelves with few thoughts rummaging his mind. But hey, it's not like he was seriously crushing over her. She was just cute yesterday. And she's cute today too. But she's with another man so... Yeah.

"Hello again, ma'am. I supposed you enjoyed my Yuan Yang yesterday and you're back for more?" Jinyoung can hear Jackson's voice all throughout the café. He grabs To Kill a Mockingbird, remembering that this was what he was supposed to read yesterday.

"I did. It was very interesting. I hope your manager considers adding it," her voice is as adorable as her smile... Jinyoung closes his eyes to erase that fact.

"Well, you're with someone today, huh? What can I get for you two?"

"Yeah, this is my cousin, Wonpil. He said his co-worker has been talking about this café too so I told him we should try it together since my friend, Princess, always ditches me."

COUSIN. The rest of her words become a blur for Jinyoung.

"Oh! Your cousin! Nice to meet you, cousin Wonpil!" Jackson seems to be happy about hearing that too. Safe to assume, the cashier is really pairing Jinyoung to the lady.

The kitchen bell dings and Jinyoung takes a deep breath before going to the counter.

"Oh, Jinyoung-ah!"

Jinyoung's eyes widen in recognition. "Wonpil!"

"You really are here everyday!"

They exchange a hug while Jackson and the lady watches.

"You two know each other?" she asks with an awkward smile.  _Small world?_

"He's the co-worker I've been talking about! The one who suggested the café!" Wonpil points at Jinyoung. Jinyoung gives her a shy smile.

"He's the one I've been talking about earlier too!"

"What? The guy you thought was cu—"

"Wonpil!" she shrieks in embarrassment.

"What cu?" Jinyoung asks innocently.

Wonpil looks at his cousin who's turning redder by the second. He laughs. "Why don't you order for us, cous? I'll just talk to Jinyoung about something."

"Don't you dare!"

"I have to take your orders now, ma'am, sir. And the book, Jinyoung, I have to register it," Jackson interjects.

"Oh, right, we have to choose a book. Why don't you recommend me something, Jinyoung?"

"But we don't like the same kind of books. I can just point you the children section if you want?"

She laughs aloud, drawing all attention towards her. Jinyoung can't help but smile while Wonpil pouts. "You're so mean! The two of you!"

"Sorry, Pillie. That's just really funny," she wipes the corner of her eye where a tear is threatening to fall from how hard she laughed.

"You guys even have the same humor. You should date."

"I know, right!" Jackson puts his hand up to highfive Wonpil while Jinyoung and bashfully touches the back of his head.

"Ugh, stop teasing. Why don't you go with..." she reluctantly glances at Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung. My name is Park Jinyoung."

"Yeah. Go with Jinyoung and choose a book, Wonpil. I'll order for you."

"Alright, alright. I think one more tease and you'll disown me as your cousin... What book should I get for you?"

"I was reading To Kill a Mockingbird yesterday. Maybe I should just continue it," she ponders.

Jinyoung tries not to smirk. He waves the book he's holding before handing it to Jackson for the registration. "Too bad, I got it first today."

"You really should date," Wonpil says gravely.

* * *

Jinyoung spends two hours with the cousins. He finds out a lot of interesting facts about her because of Wonpil. It was obvious that his co-worker is playing matchmaker and he doesn't mind at all. He's already interested in her yesterday anyway. This just makes things easier.

"Hey," she calls for his attention when Wonpil goes to the comfort room for a while.

"Yes?" Jinyoung puts down his cup to formally listen to her.

"I'm sorry about Wonpil and if this makes you feel awkward. I can tell him that I have some stuff to do so we can get out of the situation."

"No, it's alright. I'm having fun," he assures her.

"But I can sense that you'd rather enjoy the silence, drink your coffee, and read."

"I do, actually. How did you know that?"

"Cause I'd rather do that too."

Jinyoung smiled. Another similarity, huh. "Say, do you want to hang out some time and we can do just that? I mean, as much as it's fun having Wonpil around, I think it'll be great to get to know each other somewhere we're free to do what we really want."

"You're asking me on a date?"

"Yes."

She looks down to bite her lip. Straightforward. She likes that.

* * *

The next weekend, Jinyoung arrives later than he usually does. Jackson dramatically calls for his name as soon as he enters the café.

"I thought something happened to you! My regular customer missing a day? That's just—"

"I won't be staying long, Jackson. I'm... going out on a date with her. I need coffee to wake up. I feel like dreaming."

"You're finally dating her!"

"I just met her a week ago..."

"Time is an illusion. You should take her to this restaurant by the park. I think you'll guys love it because you're... boring."

"Give me two venti sized, please, before I change my mind and go somewhere else."

"Oh, but you won't find a friend like me there," Jackson kids before turning around to place a note of Jinyoung's order on the kitchen's window.

"Yeah... You're quite irreplaceable."

"I heard that. I love you too. Why don't we date instead?"

Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

* * *

Jackson gives Jinyoung his drink after a while. "Here you go. I hope you two hit it off. Come back here sometime together and we'll give you a souvenir."

"The Polaroid right? I saw some of them on the café's wall."

"Yes. Seems like there really is magic here. Even you are experiencing it."

"You don't believe it?"

"Oh no. That kind of love is a stranger to me. I love people generally so I don't know how to distinguish it as something romantic," Jackson says with a sad smile.

Jinyoung pats Jackson lightly. "I hope you do. It's amazing."

"Hey, you only met her last week! Don't go acting like you know it all." Jackson points out, back to his active self.

Jinyoung laughs. "But at least l've known love through the books I read."

It's Jackson's turn to pat his shoulder. "Trust me, my friend. It's very different than the written ones. Or so they say."

Someone clears her throat so they turn to where it came from. A woman of elegance tries to smile but the hint of annoyance is evident on her face. "Excuse me. I think the unnamed order is up. The kitchen bell is dinging and I've been waiting for five minutes."

"Oh, right, of course!" Jackson quickly takes her order from the little window and puts it on a small tray. He hands it to her with a smile. "Next time, I'll try to get your name right. Promise."

"Some people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them," she slyly says while handing her book for Jackson to register.

Jackson quickly takes it and scans the code. "I'm sorry—"

"John Green," Jinyoung says. The woman glances at him approvingly before taking the book from Jackson.

"No, my name is Jackson. You've been coming here for months, Jinyoung. What's wrong with you?"

The woman shakes her head with a small smile. "Good thing you can say his name."

"Really, ma'am, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

"You can let her go to the lounge and enjoy her book while serving the man his coffee. How about that Jackson?" another woman's voice comes up. By the kitchen door leans a woman with arms crossed over her chest.

"Manager! I'm sorry!"

Jackson hurries to do his tasks. The manager smiles at the customers apologetically.

* * *

"Here you go," Jinyoung hands his date the coffee.

They agreed to meet at the park downtown. The sky is clear and the wind is fresh. It's a beautiful day to walk.

"Thank you," she smiles appreciatively. "I know we're doing this because Wonpil expects us to but..."

"No, don't say that. I... haven't really gone out for a while too so I'm interested. You're nice."

"I see... You're pretty interesting too. And we have the same interests so, I guess we'll do great."

They exchange awkward glances and smiles for a moment before bursting out in laughter. The old woman sitting on the bench nearby, feeding pigeons, looks at them disapprovingly. They notice it and laugh some more.

Jinyoung lightly drags his date away by her arm. "We should probably start walking around. We have to be tired so we can enjoy the lunch."

"Where do you plan to eat lunch?"

"Jackson told me about a restaurant around here. He said we'll like it because it's boring and we're boring."

"Hey, we're not boring. We're just old souls."

"Old souls?"

"Well, we're certainly not like modern kids who are all about fun and thrills."

"I guess. I mean, I'm not against that but I do love reading more than anything. There's something about words that indulges me."

"I know. I'm in love with words too. And they are more beautiful when used in poetries, don't you think?"

Jinyoung smiles. "You think so?"

"Yes. I told you I work on a publishing house, right? Nowadays, people just say what they want without thinking how their words weigh. I love how those writers know how to use the weapon given to them. It fascinates me how people can weave words and make you feel something. It's magical."

"You're doing it too."

She looks up to see Jinyoung staring at her dotingly. "What?"

"Just now, you said something beautiful."

"Oh..." she looks down to hide her blushing cheeks. "Thank you."

"Have you ever tried writing?"

"Not really. I've read too much so I don't think I'll be contented to whatever I'll write. I'll always compare it to something that I've already read."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah... how about you? Wonpil said you're very smart and you write a lot of reports. Do you actually write something literary on your free time?"

"Well," Jinyoung hesitates to tell her. "It's nothing."

She stops walking to face him, the wind blowing her hair majestically. "Oh, so you did! I'm sure it's not nothing. Can I read it?"

"How can I let a publisher read it?"

"I'd read it as a friend, not a publisher."

A friend. Jinyoung had a couple of friends, some of them women. But he has never been this interested and open to any of them. To let someone read your writing is equivalent to letting him or her hold a part of your soul. It's a special privilege, to give someone the chance to know what's inside you.

But she's beautiful and she knows the right words to say. Her mind works the same as his.

Jinyoung nods.

"Okay?" she grins.

"Are we quoting John Green? You know I'm not much of a modern fan."

"I know, Grandpa," she starts walking backwards to get distance.

"How cruel," Jinyoung shakes his head.

"Terror made me cruel," she winks before prancing and leading the way.

"Wuthering Heights, huh?" Jinyoung follows with the biggest smile he has ever given anyone.


	6. Macchiato Version (Jackson)

> _And now that you don't have to be perfect, you can be good._
> 
> –East of Eden

* * *

"Forget it. Just leave it blank. I'll wait for it," she says exasperatedly after correcting Jackson's spelling for the umpteenth time. This is not the first time she's been at the cafe. In fact, she's been going there everytime she can. She loves their matcha cake and this is the only place she knows where there is an original paperback of her favourite book. She has finished it on her tenth visit but she still comes by because of the good service.

The only downside of the cafe is the cashier who keeps on mispronouncing her name. If he gets to pronounce it right, he will write it in a wrong spelling anyway. They have been arguing about it for the past minute so she just decided to let it blank.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. If you want, I can draw something for you instead," Jackson offers optimistically.

"No, it's okay. Just give it to me. I'm in a hurry."

The kitchen bell dings so Jackson takes the newly brewed coffee from the little window. "Here's your black coffee, Ma'am. I hope you have a sweet day in contrast of its bitterness."

She takes the cup and sighs at the warmth she can feel even through the zarf. She gives Jackson a small polite nod before exiting the cafe for another long day at work.

* * *

"Oh, it's Miss—"

"Don't..." she points her finger upward to stop him, "...push yourself to say it. I'll have black coffee. I'll just get a book."

"Black coffee, got it!"

She goes to the Adult Fiction to grab Overruled by Emma Chase. Being a patron of the cafe, she already knows how things work. She can't blame the cashier for not knowing how to pronounce or spell her name though, since he deals with a lot of people everyday. But she had hoped he would at least get it right for once. It's been months.

"Here's your coffee," Jackson puts the cup and saucer on a small tray they provide for the customers. Beside it is a matcha cake.

"Oh, I didn't order for a matcha cake."

"It's a gift for a loyal customer. It's been your thirtieth time to come here, right?"

"Wow... You actually keep track of your customers?" she can't help but be impressed more.

"I have a really sharp mind, Ma'am. Please, enjoy your stay," he gestures to where the lounge is.

Although still a little confused, she takes the tray and walk in.

* * *

"Good morning! Black coffee?" Jackson proceeds to write on the order form.

"Yes please," she answers with a smile. She's now used to Jackson's sanguinity. They can pass as acquaintances now. Though he still doesn't know how to say her name.

"I have your book right here. You haven't finished it, right?" Jackson takes the said book from under his counter and hands it to her.

"Oh, how did you know?" She touches the cover and flips a few pages.

"The last pages are still untouched. You're the only who reads that book so it only means you're not yet on that part."

"Really? You're actually smart."

"Oh, a pleasure, Ma'am," he says with a royal bow.

"But you still can't spell my name?"

The kitchen bell dings. Jackson laughs a little before turning his back. "Unfortunately, no."

Jackson takes the coffee and puts it on a tray, along with a slice of matcha cake, again.

"Your manager seems nice. She always gives away free cake?" she kids and takes the tray.

"Actually, that one's on me. Sorry for messing up your name," he says with an endearing smile. She almost didn't understand what he just said.

"Oh..." She gets completely surprised when it hits her. The cashier is treating her?

A customer comes in and Jackson goes back to his work. And so she doesn't get the chance to at least thank him. She proceeds to walk to the lounge while trying to suppress a smile.

* * *

"Here you go," Jackson has the tray prepared before she can even arrive in front of the counter.

"Wow, your services are getting amazing as days pass by," she shifts her shoulder bag, which is hanging idly by her elbow, to her actual shoulder so she can carry the tray properly.

Jackson gives her a proud smile. "Thank you! I have your schedule memorised by now so I know what time you'll arrive on Saturdays."

"Really? How dedicated you are," she teases.

"Happy to serve, Ma'am," he says with a wink.

She makes her way to the lounge and finds her favourite spot by the corner. Putting her bag on her left, she proceeds to reading and sipping her coffee from time to time. She doesn't actually like black coffee. She doesn't like any kind of coffee at all. The cafe gives free coffee along with the access to the library so she tries the plainest one, the black coffee. The bitter taste is nowhere likeable but at least it wakes her up on lazy Monday mornings. Since then, she's been ordering it. Good thing she found the matcha cake to balance it.

She noticed that there's no matcha cake today, not that she's really expecting it everytime.

She's almost finish with the book now. Thankfully, she's the only one who has been reading it so the corner marks help her remember where she stopped. She would've bought a bookmark from the cashier too but it has to be registered with her name which means he would have to struggle again in spelling it.

Just as she turns to the last page, her finger touches another paper. Curious, she proceeds to check on it rather than finish her book. It is a yellow post-it note, the same one where the cashier writes the orders. Written on it is a phone number.

 _Is the cashier hitting on me?_ She asks herself.

She takes the note and stares at it for a while. A phone number. Should she call it or not? But Jackson is at work right now. That would disturb him. So should she call later after work? But is this even Jackson's?

* * *

"I'm sorry if this is rude but why do you always order black coffee when you seem to not like it? You always make a face after sipping," Jackson asks that Monday morning, before she can take her leave.

_Why do you keep on ordering black coffee yet grimace everytime you sip it? I hope you smile the rest of the day._

That was the note stuck on the book she last borrowed here. Is it such a coincidence that the cashier is asking the same question the day after she read it?

"It keeps me awake," she tries to smile as she answers.

It's been two weeks since she first saw a note. Since she only stays at the cafe to read every weekends, she only got to see three more notes. They were all just caring suggestions about her day and her health. They were harmless but of course, suspicious. What if there are notes on all the books too? What if she's just assuming that it's exclusively for her?

But wait, no. It is meant for her. It said that she kept on ordering black coffee. There are only few people who would rather drink something plain and also read that book.

"Is that so? Then I hope the coffee keeps you alert the whole day. Take care!" he waves goodbye at her.

She is now 60% certain that it's him.

* * *

Since then, everyday she stops by to grab coffee before going to work, Jackson has been drawing smiley faces on her cup. She didn't notice it right away but when her coffee gets cold enough to handle without the zarf, she finds the little doodle under it. Finally, at the third Saturday, she gathers up the courage to ask what those are all about.

"Excuse me," she comes up to the counter to return her current book. She just began to read it today so for sure, the secret admirer of hers probably didn't have a chance to put a note. There seems to be a bookmark in the middle of it too so it means someone else is reading it. This makes it hard for Jackson to slip in a note for her because the other reader might see it.

"Is there a problem, Ma'am?" Jackson asks with concern.

"No, actually. I just want to talk about the notes," her voice fades out as the sentence ends.

"I'm sorry? Notes?"

"Yes. The ones at the end of each book I read."

His eyebrows furrow. Notes? She's receiving notes? Why would she ask him about it? Does she think he would know whom it came from? "I'm sorry but I don't know who puts it, Ma'am. You're the only one who registers those books but maybe someone knows that you read them and puts the notes while browsing the shelves?"

"So... it wasn't you?" she realises. Her face shows confusion and embarrassment at the same time.

"I wasn't what?" he asks innocently.

"The one who put them on the books. The papers are the same as the one you're writing on so..." she points at his order form.

"Oh this?" he puts the pad up. "The manager bought it on a bookstore downtown. I'm sure other people has it."

"Is that so?" she tries to mask the disappointment in her voice. If it wasn't Jackson, who is it?

"Is he bothering you, Ma'am?" he looks ready to fight.

"No!" she denies. "I actually just want to thank him for brightening up my day."

"Really?" Jackson asks with a big smile.

She laughs at his change of demeanour. He is probably happy that there is a potential that there is an addition to their cafe's love anthologies. Too bad he wasn't the one putting them. He's actually... cute.

"Well," she breathes out. "I guess I'll just have to call his number and finally talk to him. Thank you for your help."

"Number? What do you mean?" he's back to his confusion.

"The first note I received has his number on it so..." she winks and proceed to exit the cafe.

She stays at the sidewalk and fishes out her phone. She has saved the number from the first note as 'CWJ'. That was the signature at every end of the next notes. She didn't know Jackson's full name so she only assumed that his first and middle initials are CW while his surname is the one on his nameplate.

A big mistake but at least she finally got more curious of who it is when the cashier appeared oblivious. She still has 30% suspicion of him.

"Hello?" she asks, almost a whisper, when the call got accepted.

She can hear muffled music playing from the other line. The song is unfamiliar but she has an idea where it can be played.

"Hello?" she repeats in a clearer voice.

"You finally called the number?"

She widens her eyes upon realising that the voice is unfamiliar. It wasn't who she was expecting. Yes, Jackson nearly denied putting the notes. Nearly but not directly. So this finally concludes her suspicion.

"I'm sorry but who are you? Why are you leaving me those notes?" she tries to remain friendly but she can still hear the club music from the other line. How can she trust someone who seems to in a loud party at daytime?

"What notes? I only put my number on that book because only fun girls would read that. So? Are you up for it?"

"What?"

"Come on, I can do better than what those guys on the book—"

Suddenly, someone snatches her phone from behind. She almost screams if only she didn't hear the familiar booming voice.

"Delete this number and don't dare come to the cafe again. Do you understand?!" a furious Jackson shouts over the phone. The person on the other line seems to be talking back but Jackson ends the call nonchalantly before turning to her. "Why would you call him?"

"Huh?"

"Why would you call a number you just found on a book? What if it was a criminal hypnotist? You'll find yourself withdrawing a huge amount of money after listening to someone's instruction over the phone!"

She flinches at his voice. The cheerful cashier turns out to have an intimidating side. "I'm sorry."

"Why would you say sorry to me? You have to be careful. What if it's a hacker and now that he has your phone number, he'll get the accounts connected to it and blackmail you?"

"Wait, why are you following me?" she snaps back. The cafe is just around the corner but why would the dedicated cashier leave his counter?

"You went out with a book. My manager would kill me if she finds out I let you. I already gave you two minutes ahead. Why didn't you run?"

She almost wishes the ground opens up to swallow her. She is still holding the cafe's book! She became a thief without knowing!

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to take it. My mind was really preoccupied. I am not a thief! Please don't take me to the police! I have an ID. I'm an employee. You can call my boss and he'll vouch for me," she struggles to find her wallet inside her bag.

"Calm down. I know that."

She stops rummaging through her stuff. "Huh?"

"I actually went out to stop you from calling the number, not to get the book. You can have it. I'll tell the manager I took it home," with his calm voice, he seems like a different person.

"Why would you do that?" she asks, truly bewildered.

He scratches his head. "I'm sorry. I have a really bad adronitis."

"Adronitis? What is that?"

"It's the frustration you feel when you want get to know someone quickly. It's real! I saw it on the internet."

"Not everything on the internet is real. Books are better source of knowledge."

"I have a really bad eyesight and I don't have time to read because I'm manning the counter 14/7."

"You don't have a day-off?"

"No. I didn't want one because I don't have other things to do. But my point is, I wanted to get to know you. That's why I keep on misspelling your name. I wanted to start a small conversation with you."

"What?" she asks with a disbelieving laugh.

"Yeah, I'm stupid I know. But I'm fun! If you just give me the chance..." he lets it trail off.

The cashier is interested in her!

Although flustered, the coffee on her veins gave her the guts. "Well, when can we go for a date then? You don't have a day off."

"A date?" he asks innocently.

"Um... I mean... I thought..."

"I'm just kidding. I'm actually planning to finally meet up with you through that," he points at the book she is still holding. "That's why I want you to take it home. So no one else can find my last note."

"You mean..." He nods so she opens the book at the last page. There isn't a post-it note at the end so she proceeds to scan. She finds the bookmark in the middle. It is black with white letterings, completely elegant.

 

> _9:00 pm at the city overlooking. I hope you come._
> 
> _-CWJ_

 

"CWJ?" she looks up and sees his boyish smile.

"Cashier Wang Jackson."

"Okay, I didn't expect that... Cashier Wang Jackson, huh?"

"Well, other people put their profession before their name. It may not be as great as Doctor, Engineer, or Attorney, but I'm proud to be cashier Wang Jackson."

"So wait, you're planning to wait for me there for the next nights?"

"The view is great. You can stand me up but I won't be hurt that much."

So the first note with the phone number is from a douche who wanted to get laid. All the positive remarks after are from the cute enthusiastic cashier who wants to get to know her.

Everything is now on 100%.

"Don't worry. Tonight, you won't be alone to appreciate it."

And with that, he finally breathes out her name with a thank you.

* * *

"Wang Jackson, you owe me one," Jaebum says to himself as he watches Jackson and a customer's love brewing at the other side of the road. The bell rings and a group of students enter the cafe. He forces himself to smile while taking pen and paper. He'd rather stay at the kitchen but Jackson pleaded him to take the counter for a few minutes, just so he can chase his girl. "Welcome to D.Soul Cafe! May I have your order?"


	7. Red Eye Version (Jaebum)

> _I felt I was dreaming and thinking and feeling with you. I dreamed what you dreamed, wanted what you wanted–and then I realized that truly I just wanted you._
> 
> – The Infernal Devices: Clockwork Prince

* * *

"Please just do this for me. I will double your salary!" the manager practically pleads.

"I would love to. You know I would really like to help. But my girlfriend is taking me to her parents that day so I'm sorry, I can't" Jackson declines again while tying his apron.

"What's happening?" Jaebum enters from the staff door. The sun isn't awake yet but it seems like his manager and co-worker are already fired up.

"Why don't you take Jaebum-hyung instead?" Bambam emerges from the kitchen with a teasing grin. He goes to his locker to get his backpack.

"Take me where?" Jaebum's eyes goes to the manager.

"Her high school friends are inviting her on a Christmas party slash reunion so she needs a date," Jackson explains.

"Do you know anyone available?" the manager asks desperately.

"I do..." Jaebum replies half-heartedly.

"There you go! I'll go to the lounge and help on arranging the furniture," Jackson cues his leave.

"And I'll go ahead and prepare for school. See you later!" Bambam also waves goodbye.

Now the room is filled with silence. Jaebum goes to his locker while waiting for his manager to make up her mind.

"Okay, so do you think your friend would be able to accompany me tonight?" she finally asks.

Jaebum puts his bag inside and gets his apron. He closes his locker before turning to her with a raised brow. "Tonight?"

"Yes. The party is tonight and it's an hour drive from here. I hope we can close the cafe by seven so I can prepare by eight. Then we'll drive to there and spend about two hours or so."

Jaebum puts a finger between his nose and upper lip, a habit he does when he thinks. "Is it a formal party?"

"No. It's just a casual reunion. But you know how high school classmates can be. Bragging about their jobs and all."

Jaebum purses his lip. "Then you would want someone with a car, I suppose?"

"Not really. But that would be great," she ponders.

Jaebum nods once. "Okay, count me in."

He makes his way out of the staff room while tying his apron. It takes a moment for the manager to comprehend with eyes wide. "What? Him?"

* * *

"Manager," Jackson calls in a singsong before entering the office. "I brought you hot chocolate."

"Oh, thank you, Jackson," she breaks into a smile at the sweet gesture.

"Don't overthink too much, okay? I'm sure you'll be great at the party later," he says as he puts down the cup and saucer.

"I told you, they hated me in high school," she reminds him of the sole reason she's nervous. Typically, she would be more than happy to meet her colleagues but her high school classmates had been awful to her. He told Jackson about it earlier but he really can't delay his prior appointment.

"I'm sure they've outgrown their insecurities. Show them that you're not the girl they can bully anymore," Jackson shrugs.

She sighs. "I don't know, Jackson. What should I do if they bully me in front of Jaebum?"

"What? Jaebum-hyung is going with you?"

"Yep," she answers with another sigh. That's another thing she's anxious for. "You were there at the conversation so don't be surprised."

"I thought we were just kidding around! And I thought Jaebum-hyung said he has friend can accompany you. But then this is so much better! He'll make sure you'll have a great time and your tormentors won't even have a single thing to say about your boyfriend. Probably just a 'Wow'."

"Date, Jackson. He's just a date. Not a boyfriend," she rolls her eyes at the thrilled employee.

"Well, they'll assume it will go there so... same. Start calling him Jaebum-oppa."

She groans. "I tried once. It felt awkward. What should I do?"

"Well, practice with me. Call me Jackson-oppa!" Jackson spreads his arm cockily.

Manager goes back to the papers she is filling up. "Thanks for the chocolate. Go back to the counter."

Jackson gives her a quick "Okay!" before prancing his way out.

Manager shakes her head and sighs. She touches the cup of hot chocolate and finds a sticky note attached to it. It read ' _Don't be sad cause sad spelled backwards is das. And das not right._ '

She laughs aloud. "Idiot."

* * *

The day proceeds like usual. Around six thirty, the manager tells Bambam to prepare for closing. They only have about five customers left.

Bambam leans closer to his sister who is plumping a cushion. "Tell me, Noona, you're just using your ex-bullies as excuse, right? It's actually your ex that you want to impress."

"Bambam!" she hits him with the throw pillow.

"What? We both know that's your biggest concern." Bambam stops his chore to talk to her properly.

But she continues to busy herself with anything. "Yeah, but Jaebum doesn't know that. Do you want him to think that I'm just using him?"

"Well, aren't you? It's not like he can get something out of being your date tonight."

That makes her stop to wonder. Why is Jaebum doing this? Before she can even offer something in return of being her date for the night, he already agreed. Actually, he already presented even before hearing the details.

"Maybe it's because I'm his boss and I might fire him," she reasons to Bambam, or maybe to herself. She doesn't know who she's trying to convince more.

"Jackson-hyung wasn't afraid to be fired then? Cause he rejected right away," Bambam points out.

"That's different," she said softly.

"What is?" A customer stands up so they bow to her with a thank you. After the customer walks out, Bambam turns to his sister again. "What is different? Is it because you're close with Jackson-hyung while awkward with Jaebum-hyung?"

"We're not awkward," she finally stands up straight. "You're free for the rest of the day. Tell Jackson that he can leave too. I can close the shop."

"Oh really? Or do you want us to leave you and Jaebum-hyung alone so you can finally settle the awkwardness?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Get out of here, Bam," she raises her arm as if to hit him but the little brother playfully throws her the towel he used to wipe the tables. Laughing, she calls out after him. "I'll cut your salary in half!"

* * *

"You can do that tomorrow morning if you're in a hurry."

It's already seven fifteen. The last customer left five minutes ago and the close sign is up. The manager only needs to put back the books on their respective shelves and she'll be done.

Jaebum is leaning his back on the counter while watching her struggle. He had offered to help but the manager wants to check the books personally. Bambam and Jackson were reluctant to leave early but Jaebum assured them that he'll watch the manager. And he has to stay with her anyway because they'll be going to the party straight after closing.

Well, not really. The manager needs to go home and change first. She said Jaebum looks fine as he is so they will be ready to go in no time.

"No, I got this. Just this last one," she pushes the book to its spot. "Perfect—whoa!"

Because of inclining to the left too much, the ladder she is stepping on loses its balance. With a little yelp, she quickly holds on the shelf. But her hand slips. She closes her eyes and braces herself for the fall.

She was expecting to hit the hard tiled floor of the cafe but when she did fell, she lands on something hard yet soft at the same time. She hears the metal ladder hit the ground, the sound echoing throughout the quiet cafe.

"Are you okay?"

She opens her eyes and almost pushes Jaebum away from her. He caught her. He is basically carrying her. Her face is buried on his shoulder. If anyone would see them, they would think they're doing something intimate. Can this be more embarrassing?

Her feet reach the ground, which is about six inches or so from how high she was when Jaebum was holding her. She takes a few steps back to regain her balance. Or maybe maintain a safe distance from him. "I'm—" she clears her throat, "I'm fine. Thank you."

"I'll take this to the storage," Jaebum picks up the ladder coolly, as if the previous happening didn't bother him a bit. "You go and get your bag."

When he turns his back, she quickly slaps her own cheek to stop herself from shrieking. It turns out too strong and she can't help but mutter to herself. "Ow."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jaebum looks back at her curiously rather than concerned, probably because the hurt reaction was a bit delayed.

She quickly removes the hand still on her cheek and nods stiffly, the boss facade back. "I'm fine. Go ahead."

* * *

Jaebum stands up absentmindedly while his eyes take in her transformation. Earlier, she was in her usual semi-formal get-up, a beige long sleeve blouse, a brown tight pencil skirt, and woven wedge shoes. Now, she's just completely enchanting while walking down the stairs wearing a short red dress. The cloth hugs her body tight and shows her assets well.

Holding a red purse, she arrives in front of a still stunned Jaebum with a scowl. It changes to surprised though when she sees him with a white shirt and black jacket above it. "Oh, you changed too?"

While she's on her room, Jaebum took his spare shirt from his car. He saves it for sudden meetings with friends. He wouldn't want to meet them wearing the shirt he used the whole day while working.

Jaebum doesn't respond so she starts hugging herself consciously. "I know I look weird."

Upon hearing that, he mentally slaps himself to get it together. "No... you don't. It's just unusual to see you like..."

"Like a person?" she rolls her eyes.

"Like a woman," he says in an unusual deeper tone.

She scoffs. "I am a woman. What, you thought I'm a man dressed up everyday in skirts and heels?"

Jaebum purses his lips to hide a smile. "No... but I have always seen you as a girl."

Her eyes turn to slits. Isn't a girl and a woman just the same? What is this guy saying? Why is there amusement hiding on his expression? "Shut up. Come on. We have to go."

* * *

"I think I drank too much coffee. My heart is beating too fast."

He looks at her and finds the scene captivating. It isn't snowing and the moon is shining brightly, illuminating her face mysteriously. His passenger seat never looked as striking as this.

"But you don't even drink coffee," Jaebum responds as he makes a right turn.

"How did you know? I thought it's only Jackson who knew because he kept on giving me hot chocolate with cute art on top," she smiles upon remembering.

Jackson is a sweet person. He is almost an open book. That's probably why Bambam said earlier that she is closer to Jackson. But it's not like she's not close to Jaebum. Jaebum is the type of acquaintance you know you can count on. He isn't that touchy but you know he cares for you in his own way. That's why he's helping her now.

And they're not awkward at all. On idle hours at the cafe, Jaebum hangs out on Manager's office to ask if he can do anything to help her. They make small talks about the business and even music.

"Oh, you didn't think that what if I'm the one who asks him to give it to you? I'm the one who actually makes it, including the cute drawings on top and the cheesy note?" Jaebum asks meaningfully with a smirk.

She laughs. "Shut up. That's so unlike you. If you would do that, I'll think you're hitting up on me."

Jaebum laughs along with her. Yeah, that is so unlike him, alright.

Her laugh turns into a yawn midway though. "Ugh, why did I even say I'll go to this reunion? I'm already so tired."

"You can sleep on the way. I'll make sure we'll arrive by nine," Jaebum tells her while stepping on the break as the stoplight turns red.

"But you're tired too. If I sleep, you'll get sleepy too," she shakes her head to get rid of drowsiness.

"I'm fine. It's just another thirty minutes anyway. I'll put on some music so I won't be able to sleep," he proceeds to connect his phone to the car's speaker. Browsing his playlist, he finds a song that she might like.

"Oh, R&B..." she nods, impressed. The music is perfect. "I should've known. This feels like you."

"Huh?" he looks at her and finds her eyes closed. She seems to be slowly drifting off.

"Just... calming. But still full of... passion," she opens her eyes to find him staring at her. "You know what I mean?"

He looks away and finds the light green. He carries on driving and doesn't say anything after. She falls asleep in the middle of it.

* * *

She feels a slight tap on her shoulder so she slowly opens her eyes. She finds herself curled up on a passenger seat and remembers that she's on her way to a reunion with Jaebum.

"We're here," she hears his deep voice.

Still groggy, she sits up to look around. They are in front of a fancy event hall. There are white lights streaming out of the building and muffled slow music is playing. She finds Jaebum's jacket draped over her so she takes it off and returns it to him. He takes it without any word and gets out of the car. She opens her side too.

"Ah, of course. The independent woman wouldn't wait for her date to help her out of the car," Jaebum mutters to himself.

Together, they walk to the hall. Jaebum notices how she is inching closer and closer each step. Eventually, he feels her slightly holding his arm and so he puts her hand on it properly. "What is it?"

"What?" she asks with eyes roaming around.

"You look nervous. You even held my arm," he slightly lifts their link arms. "That's so unlike you."

"Shut up. Don't steal my lines," she says though it isn't like her usual grumpy comeback.

"Oh my God, you really came!" the woman by the door says as soon as they arrive. For a semi-casual party, she looks overdressed. Her eyes turn to Jaebum. "Are you her brother? I knew she had a brother but I didn't know if he's younger or older."

 _Because you were only interested in ridiculing me_. "No, Bianca. This is Jaebum, my date."

"What?" Bianca almost spits out the white wine she's sipping. "How did you get a date this hot?"

"What do you mean?" Jaebum cocks a brow at her.

Bianca laughs sardonically. "I mean, who would've thought she'd be interested in dating at all? Well, you two don't seem to know each other for a long time anyway. Did you just ask him to accompany you for tonight?"

"No. We've known each other for almost a year," Jaebum answers because his manager seems to be shrinking on her own space. Sensing her discomfort, Jaebum pulls her away from Bianca without even bidding goodbye. Bianca is left dumbfounded.

They make their way to where the food is being served.

"Why did you do that? She's just trying to make a conversation," she says softly.

"Oh? Then why weren't you saying anything?" Jaebum asks as he takes a plate.

"Cause she's trying to make a conversation with you. Not me."

Jaebum turns to her. "I'm here as your date. I don't even know these people. I should be the one feeling out of place. Why are you acting timid? You're not like that."

"Except to them, I am," she says with a sigh. He looks at her with confused expression so she pulls him to the tray of chicken wings. "Get us a lot of these. Let's just eat while I tell you how much of a loser I was."

* * *

They spend the next minutes talking about her high school life. Some stop by to ask how she's been but every conversation becomes about Jaebum. Soon, Jaebum would tell them that they still have much to finish, pointing at their plate full of chicken wings, and the people would finally go away.

"We have to dance," Jaebum says absentmindedly while watching most if not all other people going to the dance floor. Slow music is playing.

"No, we don't. I can't," she says, licking gravy from her finger. They've been eating barehanded because that's the best way to eat chicken, alright. And maybe to keep most nosy people away.

"What do you mean you can't?" Jaebum hands her a tissue to wipe her finger to.

She puts a small amount of hand sanitizer on her hand before wiping it clean with the tissue Jaebum gave. "I don't know how to dance."

Jaebum starts to clean after himself too. "It's not like there's a step to follow. Come on, just pretend this is prom."

"I didn't attend prom," she murmurs.

"What? Why?"Jaebum almost lets go of the tissue he's using.

"I didn't have a date..."

"Why wouldn't you have a date?"

"Because I'm not pretty and I'm not nice. I'm a nerd who stays at the corner all day, reading a book. Have you been listening to what I was saying for the past hour?"

"Well, if you're a nerd," Jaebum stands up, "then come on and dance with the valedictorian."

"Shut up." She laughs but he offers his hand seriously. "Shut up. You're a valedictorian?"

"Oh, underestimating people, are we?" he tilts his head.

"No. I just thought you'd be like a jock or something," she holds his hand and he helps her up.

"Impossible. Sports hate me." He leads her to the dance floor.

"Really?" she doesn't try to mask her surprise. "Who would've thought?"

"Same goes to you. Who would've thought you're a nerd?"

Some couple make way for them and they find a spot in the middle of the room. Jaebum puts her hands on his shoulders while he rests his on the small of her back.

"Isn't this the song you always play on the cafe?" he asks as they slowly move in circles.

She closes her eyes to feel the music. "This is my favourite song. I have to listen to it at least once a day."

"Well, you make me listen to it everyday too so it's my favourite now."

She opens her eyes and finds him smiling cheekily. "Shut up. It's not like I forced you to. You can ignore the music while mixing drinks."

"Too bad I like listening to music. This is my song now."

She slaps his shoulder lightly. "This is MY song. Find yours."

"Can't this be ours then?" he chuckles, making everything seem to stop.

"What?" she looks at him intently, thinking that she just heard it wrong.

But he looks at her with the same intensity and says, "Can't this be my favourite too? You might have liked it first but that makes me like it more. Can't this be ours?"

Suddenly, everything seems too much. The music, the stares, his words, and her heartbeat. She finds herself stepping away. "I'll just... I'll get something to drink."

* * *

 _I'm so stupid._ She tells herself while pacing back and forth in front of Jaebum's car. Her nervousness made her run away. What would he think of her now?

_I'm really really stupid!_

"Hey, miss, are you alright?" a man asks from behind her so she looks back.

The nostalgia almost chokes her. He's still handsome as he was in high school, if not more. He still overwhelms her.

"Brian?" it almost came out as a whisper.

Brian looks at her for a while to figure out why she knows him. His eyes widen when he realises who she is exactly. "Oh my God, am I wrong or are you—"

"Yeah..." she looks down to avoid his eyes.

"It's really you? Wow, look at you. You look amazing. People really change. You used to be this shy little girl with only her glasses and books," he walks closer to her. "How are you?"

"I'm... the same."

"Are you kidding me? You're so hot now! What are you up to these days? Hey, do you think we can grab lunch tomorrow and catch up. I really missed—"

"There you are. I've been looking for you," Jaebum appears from behind them. His arm casually snakes around her shoulder. She can only freeze. Jaebum then turns to Brian, as if only noticing that he's there.

"Oh, you're with your brother?" Brian points slightly at Jaebum while his eyes are still on her.

She looks back and forth the two men. "This... uh..."

"My name is Jaebum," he offers his hand for a shake. "I'm her date."

"Date huh?" Brian takes his hand and holds it firmly. "I'm Brian Kang. Her... ex."

"Oh, it's you?" Jaebum asks too enthusiastically. Then his face turns serious while letting go of Brian's hand. "I actually never heard of you."

"I never heard that she got a boyfriend after me too, most of all someone... different."

She takes a deep breath. This is a recipe for disaster.  _I pray to all the Gods. Please bless Jaebum with a longer temper for tonight. He won't let himself lose!_

"Oh, you know what they say, people really change," Jaebum looks down at her and sees her eyes beseeching to go. "And good thing she changed her taste for the better. Please excuse us."

* * *

Jaebum steals a glance to check if she's awake. She is, very much, though her head seems to be somewhere else.

"Can we rest for a moment? I'm a bit tired," Jaebum tries to ask indifferently but he notices her flinch.

"Oh... uh... sure. Just stop right there," she points at the side of the road where there seems to be a space for cars to park. They are on a highway above the city so they can admire the lights below them.

She opens her door and goes out right after the engine stops. She pushes herself to sit on the above-waist-high barrier, her back facing the view.

"Be careful," Jaebum says as he approaches her.

"It's fine. I'm pretty good in balancing," she assures him.

"Don't you feel cold?" he asks but before she can shake her head, he puts his jacket around her. After that, he positions himself next to her, just leaning forward on the barrier and looking down the blurred lights.

"Hey, thank you for what you did," he hears her say. He looks at her but her eyes are on the stars above.

"Which one? I was perfect tonight."

She laughs at his arrogance. "For that and for accompanying me, for dragging me away from those tiring conversations, for the dance," she pulls the jacket closer to her, "for this."

"Are you sure about the dance? Cause you ran away from me remember?" he mounts to the barrier too and now they are sitting side by side.

"Sorry," she says with a genuine apologetic smile. "You just scared me for a moment there. I had to go out and breathe."

"Why would you be scared of me? I'm the one scared of you."

"What? Cause I can fire you?"

"No, cause you make me do things that I don't usually do."

She looks at him and he doesn't try to look away. "What do you mean?"

"You know... you said it yourself, it's unlike me to make chocolate and put hearts on top of it."

"Yeah."  _Why is he bringing it up?_

"So would it be weird if I confess that it really was me? I mean, you didn't even mention the note but I knew about it, right?"

She slaps his arm lightly. "Shut up."

"You keep on saying that."

"Because you keep on saying unbelievable things," she laughs and looks away out of embarrassment.

"Like if I say I like you?"

"Shut up. You're not funny!" yet she continues laughing to hide her flush face.

"What?" Jaebum starts to laugh too. "Is it that unbelievable?"

"No, I'm an amazing human being so I'm not shocked at all," she huffs and puts her chin up.

Jaebum shakes his head. "You sound like your brother."

"Is that supposed a compliment?"

He jumps down and stretches his arms. "Oh, do I get to choose now? You're the boss right?"

"Shut up," she rolls her eyes.

"Shut up again?"

"Because you never do!"

He positions himself right in front of her and puts his arms on the barrier. Sitting there, she's at the same height as him. Everything is so much easier. "Would you like me to?"

"Yes, please," she goads, not realising their current position.

"Then would you help me?"

She finally stops laughing and finds his face inches from hers. He's back to his usual no-nonsense demeanour. All she could do is breathe out "How?"

"I know a good way to shut someone up," he says before leaning in.


	8. Americano Version (Mark)

> " _I don't want it to end this way. I don't want it to end at all."_
> 
> – The Notebook

* * *

"Damn it!" both drivers of the cars side by side each other say at the same time. There wasn't any accident involving them. Their cars just stopped at the same time due to the heavy snow.

"Hello, Mark? What happened?" his father on the other line asks in worry.

"I'm fine, Dad," Mark says.

He's been on the phone with his dad for a while now since the family moved and it's his first time visiting. He was supposed to be the navigator but no matter how clear the directions were, Mark finds it hard to see the road with the thick snow going down.

Mark tries to rev up the engine but no use. "The car, though, doesn't want to start up anymore. I'll find someone to repair it right now so I can arrive on time."

"No, son, it's dangerous to go around at this weather. Where are you? Can you see any motels where you can stay?"

"I won't stay on a motel. I need to be there to give you my presents."

Mark has worked on the city so the only time he can go home is during Christmas. He bought a lot for his family and he can't wait to see his nieces.

"The presents can wait Mark. We can't risk you going through this blizzard."

"What blizzard? It's just some snow."

"Some snow that made your car's engine freeze. Come on, kid, just relax and find a warm place to stay for a while. You can come here first thing in the morning once you're well rested and the weather is better."

Mark can't argue with his father. That's where he got his stubbornness anyway. He decides to look out the window to see where he unluckily got stuck. "Well, I'm near a bus stop and all shops seem closed. There's an open one a few blocks from here but I don't think it's a motel. The lights are too... bright."

"Try to go to that shop first and ask the manager to help you find a place to stay. Call me again."

"Yeah. Bye dad."

Mark hesitates to go out. There are plenty of stuffs inside his car. He can't just leave them there. But it's not like someone will steal them, not in this weather. He's even stupid to be on the road. He sighs before taking his phone, keys, and wallet. He goes out of the car, at the same time as the car beside his opens too.

"Excuse me!" a woman goes out from the driver's side. She's heavily clothed, luckily, opposed to Mark who only has a cap and a jacket to keep himself from freezing. She walks to where Mark is and that's when he notices that she's sick. Well, her eyes and nose are mad red and she looks shivering.

"Are you okay?" Mark can't help but ask.

"Yeah, I think so. It's just that my car broke and I would like to ask if you're from here so you can point me to a mechanic," the words are barely understandable, as her nose seems to be clogged.

"I'm sorry but my car broke too and I'm on my way to that place," he points at the only lit place, "so I can ask where there's a mechanic or at least some warm place to stay while the shops are still closed."

"Is that so?" she sniffs. "Then can I just come with you instead? My car's heater is broken so I can't just stay there. And it's not nice to make you go while I uselessly wait here."

"I guess," Mark reluctantly nods. He's not great at talking, much more to strangers. Much more to strangers who seem sick or maybe upset. Her glossy eyes make her look like she's been crying and not just having a fever.

"Thank you," she politely replies and waits for Mark to lead the way.

* * *

The front door bell makes a sound so Jackson puts his best smile regardless how heavy he feels with his layered clothing. "Welcome to D. Soul Café, serving you through blizzards because our manager loves money so much!"

"I heard that!"

The manager emerges from her office to see the only customers they have for the day. There's a blizzard outside so they're not supposed to open but the employees wanted to. Jackson's family is back in China so he doesn't have anyone to spend the Christmas Eve with. Jaebum wants to be with the manager because, well, it's quite obvious, so they decide to just hang out on the café.

"Hi, there. We're not really expecting customers so thank you for stopping by. You look very cold, dear," the manager turns to the lady.

"I'm fine. But a cup of hot chocolate would be great, I think."

"We'll give it to you for free. What about you?" the manager turns to Mark.

"I'm just here to ask where the nearest motel is..."

Jackson chokes back his embarrassed laughter. The manager gives him a quick glare while Mark stumbles upon his words.

"No, I mean, my car broke down and the weather is bad so my father said I should find a place to stay and wait for the weather to get better," he explains in a hurry.

"Oh, all the shops are closed though. And there are no motels. This is just a small town. The motels are on the next one, around twenty minutes drive from here."

"We're screwed then," Mark nods at himself.

"Of course not. You can stay here. It's only me, Jackson, Jaebum, and Bambam here. We're supposed to hang out together this Christmas eve. Why don't you just join us?"

"Oh, but..."

"It's gonna fun, trust me. It's Jackson's jokes or the storm. You pick."

* * *

They are all sitting by the corner of the room. Mark tries not to appear awkward but the guy beside him doesn't seem to know the meaning of personal space. He's doubting his decision to not take the storm earlier.

"I have a niece too! Her name is Aimee and she's in China right now. So is my family. That's why I'm spending Christmas with the money hungry siblings and Jaebum-hyung," he says right on Mark's ear.

"So she's the manager and the barista is her boyfriend?" the lady with them tries to indulge on the conversation. Mark notices that she's cheered up a bit but there's still a hint of sadness on her eyes.

"Yes. I was the reason they got together. Without me, they wouldn't have confessed with each other," Jackson says cockily.

"Oh really?"

"Jaebum-hyung was afraid to show his feelings! I offered to give the hot chocolate on his behalf. That's how it all started."

The lady looks at her own cup of chocolate. "Aw, that's cute."

"Jackson! Stop spreading those lies," the manager comes to slap the cashier's arm. She turns to the customers with a smile. "I'm sorry. Is he bothering you?"

"It's fine. We're rather lonely here," the lady tries to joke but Mark is quick to sense the hint of truth in it.

"We'll bring out the food so we can have a party. Come on, Jackson."

"Aye, aye, ma'am!"

The two of them go to the kitchen, leaving Mark in a silence with the lady. Mark awkwardly shifts on his seat, the movement making her look at him.

"Say it. I know you're curious."

Mark looks up and sees her with a sad smile. He shakes her head. "No, it's okay. I'm not in the position to ask."

She nods. "Well, if you won't ask, can I still tell you? They say there's comfort in telling strangers your problems. Since the strangers won't judge you based on any side other than the one you tell them."

"So... you want me to side with you?"

"Oh, you would. That is, if you've ever been cheated on."

Mark had relationships before he put all his attention on his work. They were all short flings, lasting only a month or so, and though he really did like the girls, he can't say he fell for them. The breakups were easy because they just get bored of each other. He never felt the pain of being cheated on.

"Ah, but of course you won't. You look cool, unlike me who rarely dresses up and is barely passable."

Mark's eyes widen at this. The fact the she called him cool makes him a little embarrassed but it's the latter statement that made him surprised. Though looking troubled, the lady looks sweet. Her hair is in a perfect mess and the vulnerability of her face from the perched up emotions actually makes her look beautiful.

"You don't really have to say anything. I just want someone to listen. Since you're the only other stranger here, I figured I can tell you. The cashier boy is too excited so I won't feel comfortable."

That's the first time Mark had someone say that they like his silent personality. Well, it wasn't exactly like that but that's what she implied.

"So... is it okay?"

"Sure," Mark leans closer to listen to her story.

* * *

To sum it up, she travelled from the city for a surprise visit to her boyfriend. They haven't seen each other for about three months so she made an effort to make up to him. Sadly, she came right on time to see him with another girl, and the asshole was introducing this girl to the family. Apparently, she's been the other woman from the very start. Well, it's her fault to fall for the guy, she said. They met a year ago when he is trying to apply for a job at the company where she's working as an HR. He wasn't supposed to get in but he worked his charms on her.

"I know I'm stupid but that doesn't change the fact that he's a douche, right? I mean, he could've just befriend me. I'd still give a good word for him. He doesn't have to rub it in my face that I'm desperate for intimacy."

Mark flinches at the statement. "Don't say that. You don't look that way."

"Oh, but I'm asking a complete stranger to comfort me. Doesn't that prove it enough?"

"You're upset so it's understandable. What's worse is lying to a girl just to get a job."

"And not breaking up with her after you got fired," she adds.

"Oh, he got fired?"

"Yeah, after three months. My co-worker reported him for making her feel uncomfortable. And of course I stood up for the ass."

Mark watches as she downs the last bit of her now just warm chocolate.

"Hey, I have an idea," Mark says with a smile.

"If it's some advice about forgetting him and moving on, you don't have to. I will do just that."

"Well, it's kinda like that but I just want to say that we should enjoy this party with these strangers. Distract ourselves a little. You don't have to push yourself to move on right away. I mean, it's only been like..."

"Two hours," she informs him.

"Yeah. You have the right to hate him all you want but you don't get the chance to forget easily. Here, you can pretend that you're someone else and we won't judge you because we don't really know you. You'll just be who you want us to see you."

She breaks into a smile. "You're right. I should grab this chance to enjoy before I go back home and remember how stupid I am."

"If that's how you put it..."

She suddenly offers a hand. "Well, for today, I would like you to call me Iris. What's your name?"

Iris is a nice name, Mark thought, but he also knows that it's fake. The lady is trying to forget so the least Mark can do is help her broken heart.

"You can call me Yi-en," he takes her hand for a firm handshake.

"And I'm Jackson Wang!" the cashier appears out of nowhere.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day with the café's staffs. Jackson and Bambam made them laugh a lot of times. The manager and his boyfriend, Jaebum, look very much in love. They try to be discreet but the simple touches on each other's arm already screams hearts and reds. Mark envies them a little but he knows Iris probably feels worse than he does. He tries to talk a lot so Iris won't feel out of place.

Mark knows he's exerting too much effort for a stranger. But there's something about being needed that made him happy. His friends do talk to him about their problems sometimes but Mark can't give them the answers they wanted. With Iris, his silence is enough.

"The food is great," Mark tries to start a conversation with everyone.

They are all by the corner. Jaebum and the manager are on the loveseat adjacent where Mark and Iris are sitting a few inches apart. Jackson and Bambam are sitting on the carpeted floor, claiming that they're strong enough to handle the cold. If that means the floor or them being without a lady, Mark doesn't ask.

"Thank you. You should come here again when the weather is better but the food won't be free anymore."

"Bambam, you love money too much," his sister comments.

"You used to love money too, that's why you put this up. But now you found something you love more."

"You guys look really cute together," Iris says in awe. This makes everyone look at her.

"Thank you. May I ask if you are currently dating someone?" the manager tries to be polite as the lady is still a stranger and a customer.

"Oh, no. I'm not really good at managing relations with people. I'm actually planning to spend the holidays alone," she tries to make it sound nonchalant.

"Well, maybe it's destiny that you're here now. We can be your new friends. Just come here anytime if you don't want to be alone," Jackson suggests warmly.

"I would love to but I actually live far from here. I just visited... someone. But I'll try to come here again though. The ambiance is really nice."

"Thank you. What about you, Yi-En?" Mark looks up to the manager. Oh, right, he introduced himself with his Chinese name. "Are you enjoying so far?"

"Yes. I was only planning to ask where I can stay for the meantime but I ended up having you guys as company. So... thank you."

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Jackson exclaims that makes them all laugh.

"You can stay here for the night. We're planning to stay here anyway, with the weather and all. But I'm sorry if I can only offer you these couches," the manager says.

"I take the velvet one," Bambam chimes in so they laugh again.

"This is more than enough. I'd choose this over my car any day. Thank you," Iris says.

"Well, it's Christmas. This is the best I can do."

"Speaking of Christmas!" Jackson stands up to get his bag. He's grinning widely while pulling some boxes from it. "I brought presents! Clap for me please!"

They give him an applause while laughing.

* * *

The next morning, the snowstorm finally stopped. Jaebum had called a mechanic friend to check Mark and Iris's cars first thing in the morning. After cleaning up on the bathroom at the manager's office, Iris goes out to face the brand new day.

"I do hope we get to see you soon back here," the manager smiles at her.

"I would definitely come back to repay for your kindness."

"I'll look forward to it. I hope you have a safe drive," the manager hugs her. She whispers, "I hope you can smile soon."

Iris pulls back and sees the manager's knowing look. Maybe it's girls' instinct. "Thank you. Merry Christmas."

The manager waves as she turns her back and exits the café. Mark is leaning by his car, waiting for her.

"Hey," he greets her.

"Hey," she can only answer back. Now well rested, she feels a bit of shame for telling Mark everything. The boy was very understanding but still, he must be thinking how stupid she is. "Where are you going now?"

"My family on the next city. You're going home, right?"

"Yeah..."

They stay there for moments, trying to find the right words to say. Mark is the first one to speak again. "Hey, you know, we can schedule a day to come back here and thank them. Maybe bring them some presents or something."

"Oh, right. That'll be great. I'm off until New Years and I don't have much plan so... I'm free anytime," she tries not to sound too interested in meeting them—him again.

"So, can I get your number so we can plan?" Mark struggles to get his phone.

"Yeah, sure," Iris goes closer to him. She types in her contact details and returns the phone to Mark.

"Wait... is this your real name?" Mark asks after reading it.

She smiles shyly. "Yeah... the pretending stops here. I'm ready to face reality again."

Mark pats her head by instincts. He quickly withdraws his hand upon realising it. "Sorry! I was just kind of proud of you."

"Um... thank you..."

Mark takes a deep breath. "Well, I guess we should get going?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll just... see you again?"

"Of course."

"Okay," she nods to herself. She's about to get in when Mark speaks again.

"Hey," he calls. "It's actually Mark Yi-En Tuan. You can call me Mark next time."

She smiles and simply nods. They both go inside the car and drive away, looking forward to that next time.


	9. Anniversary

The sign reads 'close' but the cafe is packed with special people. For their first anniversary, the manager asked Jackson to list down fifty customers that he remembers as patrons of the cafe. Along them, the manager and the other employees invited friends to celebrate with them. They all came to the anniversary party to enjoy the free service given just for today.

After everyone has gathered and Jaebum has served their drinks, they proceed to the program that manager prepared.

"Good evening everyone! I am D. Soul Cafe's manager, here to welcome you on our first anniversary!" They all cheer and clap for her. "First of all, thank you for taking the time to come here. I'm sorry if ever Jackson forced you to cancel appointments just to come. I'm sure all of you know how convincing he can be." They audience laugh while Jackson proudly waves at them. "Today's services are for free. You can order any drinks and we've provided a buffet of snacks for you. But for now, I would like to take this opportunity to give something special to the most valuable people who contributed to the cafe's success."

The manager takes the envelop she prepared on the table beside her. "You are all beloved customers of our cafe but there's someone here who we can say is the most loyal. He came here two hundred times this year, isn't that amazing?" The crowd gets filled with amazement. "So it's safe to say that 1% of our profit came from him. As thank you, we would like to give him one year supply of espresso for free. If he's in a hurry, he can come here and just grab it. If he's planning to stay at the lounge, he only has to pay three dollars as entrance fee. Isn't that wonderful?" The murmurs of excitement start so without further ado, the manager announces, "Mr. Park Jinyoung, please come in front."

Everyone applauds the man who stood up with a shy smile. He makes his way to where the manager is while bowing at the crowd.

"Most loyal customer awardee!" Jackson says as Jinyoung passes by him.

"Here you go," the manager hands him the envelope containing a specialised card. He can present it anytime and he'll be given his free espresso. "Congratulations and thank you for your loyalty."

Jinyoung laughs. "How was I chosen for the award?"

"Well, our dear cashier here told us that you come very often, he can already identify you by your footsteps."

"That's creepy..." Jinyoung jokingly accuses so Jackson pretends to be hurt. Everyone laughs.

"Oh, and you can share the gift certificate to your girlfriend too!" the manager adds.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend," Jackson tells her.

"How come you know about that too, Jackson?"

"He really is creepy!" Jinyoung points out once more.

"Please give a round of applause for Mr. Park Jinyoung!" Jackson just says.

Jinyoung goes back to his seat and the manager takes the stage again. "Now, aside from coming back here every once in a while, I would also like to thank you for sharing your stories about the cafe. I'm aware that some, if not all of you, has spread the news of how great our services are. Some even said that the cafe is magical because their love stories started here."

The manager takes a cue card lying on the table. "We looked for the most magical among these love stories and here's our pick. In few words, we can some it up as 'Strangers met through destiny. Or accident if you're realistic. Cars broke down on snowy day. They only have each other as company. Small talks became deep. And eventually, their bad day became the one they're most thankful of happening.' May I call on Mr. Mark Tuan and his girlfriend, the winner of our most magical love story?"

The crowd waits for someone to stand and soon enough, a woman gets up on her seat to drag her shy boyfriend.

"Please give it up for our magical couple!"

They walk to the front to receive their gift. The manager hands it to them with a big smile. "Here's an iced Americano couple keychain for the two of you. I hope your love stays magical."

"We'll keep coming here to make sure of that," Mark replies.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Jackson starts to chant and soon, everyone follows.

Mark looks at his girlfriend and finds her turning red. He laughs. "We would like to keep the magic to ourselves. Thank you!"

The audience clap for them as they go back to their loveseat.

The manager takes the stage again. "You know how hard it is to manage a cafe. There will always be something that goes wrong unexpectedly. Aside from the great services and the love stories, we are also commended for the ambiance we give our customers. Therefore, soft background music is necessary so that the stay will be relaxing." There are collective nods from the crowd. "One time, we had a problem with our sound system and this person was sent to us by the heavens. Or to put it simply, we called him and he immediately agreed to help." They chuckle. "We look forward to another chance of hearing him sing again. Please give a round of applause for D. Soul Cafe's special singer, Choi Youngjae!"

"Really?!" someone exclaims from the back of the room and there stands an astonished Choi Youngjae.

"Lorenzo!" Jackson waves at him.

"Michael!" Youngjae waves back.

"Come in front and get your Gingerbread Latte, Youngjae," the manager says so everyone makes way.

"Wow, I really didn't expect this!" he says upon reaching her and proceeds to sipping his drink right away.

"Ah, don't drink it right now. We want to hear you sing first," the manager tells him.

"Oh, is that so? What should I sing?"

"Gibberish!" Jackson suggests so they all look at him in confusion.

"I still don't know that song," Youngjae replies.

"How about You Are? Do you know that?" the manager asks.

"Oh, yes! I love that one!"

He sings it in acapella and everyone watches in awe.

"Thank you, Youngjae! Come here whenever you're free. We'll increase your pay."

Youngjae just laughs and proceeds to stand beside Jaebum.

"Okay, so now that we've introduced the person who helped us, we'll go to the person who will be helping us from now on. The newest part of our D.Soul family, who will be starting his work tomorrow as a server so he can watch over his girlfriend," the manager gives Yugyeom a teasing look and he just laughs, "please welcome Kim Yugyeom!"

"That's my best friend!" Bambam says from the sidelines.

"I'm the new server, Kim Yugyeom. Please take care of me!" he bows to the crowd.

"Here's a Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino for you as a welcome gift," the manager hands it to the youngest member of the crew. "No flirting at work okay?"

"Eh, Noona!" he whines with a blushing face.

"Says the manager who is dating the barista," Bambam murmurs but his sister hears it so she glares at him.

"I am now presenting you the hidden crew of our cafe. The one who makes the pastries that everyone is complimenting. We kept him hidden because he's as cheesy as the puff he makes!"

"I am not!"

"Here's a Candy Cappuccino for my brother, Bambam. Come and get it."

"Got seven of these already but who says no to free goodies?"

The siblings make faces at each other but ends up just laughing at their inside jokes.

"Okay! Now we go to the guy who deserves a raise, as all of you say." All eyes turn to Jackson who is very excited for his part. "You don't know how thankful I am for this man. Though he has his crazy moments, he is very consistent in his work and I owe our good reputation to him. I have this Green Tea Frappuccino here, and it's one of the new recipes he proposed for our second year of operating. That's why, let us all welcome the new barista of D.Soul Cafe..."

"Wang Jackson!" everyone shouts.

Jackson takes his time to walk to the front. He keeps on bowing to the people, as if he just received an award. He arrives in front where the manager rolls her eyes. "I don't know what to say, manager. I'm the new barista? But what about Jaebum-hyung? You fired him?"

"Of course not. Jaebum will no longer be the cafe's barista as he will take a new position."

Jackson and Bambam exchange glances. They didn't know about this.

The manager smiles when she locks eyes with Jaebum. He walks towards her and naturally wraps his arm around her waist. "Strawberry Frappuccino for our new manager, Im Jaebum."

"Thank you," Jaebum takes the drink and kisses her forehead.

"But what about you?" Jackson asks in worry.

The manager slightly bites her lower lip to try suppressing a smile. "I was asked to rest at home for the next months."

"Why? Are you sick?" Bambam joins them on the makeshift stage.

"No, Bambam. We're perfectly fine."

Bambam looks at his sister and at Jaebum. They are both sharing knowing glances.  _What can possibly require her to rest for some months? And did she just said 'we' instead of just 'I'? Could it be..._  "No way. Are you—"

His sister smiles shyly. "Yeah..."

"Noona!" Bambam gasps.

"Ya, don't shout at her," Jaebum quickly reprimands so Bambam turns to him.

"Hyung!"

"Don't shout at him!" the manager glares.

"Then who am I supposed to yell at? Jackson-hyung!" Bambam turns to the still confused co-worker.

"Why shout at me?"

Bambam pulls his own hair in frustration. "They're pregnant!"

"WHAT?!"

The room erupts with applauses and congratulations while Bambam and Jackson can only gape. Yugyeom and his girlfriend come up to shake to soon-to-be parents' hands.

"Heol~ We're going to be uncles?" Jackson finally gets a grip while Bambam still has his jaw on the floor.

"Bambam is the uncle, Jackson. You're just a godfather," Jaebum corrects him. "And maybe the best man?"

"The best man?" Jackson's eyes sparkle.

"Wait, what best man?" the manager asks.

Jaebum slowly takes the box out of his pocket. "I have this right here," he opens it to show the golden ring. "I know this isn't much but that's because you don't pay me much."

"Yah!" the manager hits him lightly but tears are already forming on her eyes.

Jaebum slowly kneels in front of her. Jackson starts screeching, as if he's the one being proposed to. Jaebum shushes him before looking up to his girlfriend. "Marry me?"

Still overwhelmed by her emotions, she can only give him an eager nod.

"That's the chicest proposal I've ever seen! Congratulations on having the coolest brother-in-law, Bam. I hope he doesn't choke you on your sleep," Jackson pats the still stunned Bambam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR SPARING ME SOME TIME WITH THIS STORY! All reactions are welcomed.


End file.
